hawaii five-0 remake
by long sexylegs
Summary: Detective Dannielle Caroline Williams left NYPD to HPD, only to forced in a tasksforce by a know-all Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. Together they solve major crimes in Hawaii, while not getting their feelings involved.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Plot

Hawaii. An island that is for vacation, relaxation and getting time off or being the time of your life. The angle side of Las vegas. A place with amazing places with great oceanview, services are cool and chill'. Families and friends come to bond and get to know each other all over again. Hawaii, great for a month, week and weekend vacation. However, according to Detective Danielle Caroline Williams, this is not a place to be in for a Law enforcement prohibition. Meaning she is prohibited temporarily for "being too involved in the case.". Which in her opinion, it is absurd, being Detective, you can't help but be involved, since lives are at risk. So refusing to sit and waste life in New York, she took a detective position in the HPD police offices as far away from NYPD as possible. The captain in hawaii was happy and impressed with her resume and arrest record, then hired her on the spot.

Yet the job was easy, nothing compare to the NYPD ,which is very dangerous and demands, Danni to be at her very best. The police work in Hawaii was so easy, she finished and arrest her crime quick and well details. She gives the picture of the crimes and presents them to D.A. And every Detective on the HPD was impressively jealous angry that they have been overturned by this thirty-one year old _child_ on their jobs.

"Hey Danni." Danni looked up to see her co-worker and partners, at times, and her only friend on the island Meka Hanamoa.

"Hey what's up." she said with a smile. Detective Hanamoa was a well built man with a wife and one child who takes his job very seriously.

"The captain wants you in his office" he bent down and whispered. "The same office the governor just stepped into." and then he walked to his table.

Danni frowned then looked her captain office door. She remembered the time she went in the room, the time when she unknowingly solve six cold cases in her first week. How was she supposed to they were connected to them. Being in hawaii for a two mouths, she tries to stay out off his radar but that never happens. Sighting the detective got up, went to the door, stopping she party a little prayer then one knock before opening the door.

The captain's office was big, not large with a three-way windows behind the captain's desk, closed with mint green covering. She saw her captain at his desk with a blonde woman about late forties and early fifths, sitting in the chair in front of the captain's desk, looking at danni and smiling.

"Detective williams, come in. thank you and you must be busy." the captain said while stand to meet Danni. Danni went in his office and took the available seat. The captain smiled and continued. "As you can see, this our Governor Pat Jameson and she has a case for you to start right away"

"A case?" Danni looked the Governor and to her captain. "I didn't hear any new case?".

"Well, it is not yet been public and we need you to investigate in secret, because we believe that killer might still on the island." Governor jameson answered.

"Wait. what? Someone was murdered and you want it to be done in secret? Who is the guy, a policatican?" Danni was confused. Every US police protocol insists that local and state police must be informed if a homicide victim turn up.

"No, he was a friend of mine and a very good detective" the governor answered.

"So what, because he was a "good" friend to the governor, he gets special treatment? And where is his crime scenes and autopsy details, every thing that HELPS us with investigations?" Danni looked at her captain and he answered. " We have a team of CSU and medical examiners on the crime scene, which happen to be his own home."

"I want this done in secret because his son is a Navy SEAL Commander and I want to at least pay my regards to him and respect his privacy." Governor Jameson said.

Danni looked and studied the Governor who was squaring her shoulders. Looking at her, Danni knew she knows something and she is hiding about his man's dead. She knew one thing for sure the Governor either knew something that got this man killed or she was involved in it somehow. " You can't do that, you know we can't do what you asking, on demanding of us doing, yet here you asking anyway. Do you have something to hide about the man' murder?"

"Excuse me?" The governor said offend.

"Governor, you are not the Queen here, you can't asking the police of the United States of America to keep and murder victim treaty a secret? This is not your jurisdiction, we are not your personal soldiers, this is my jurisdiction and I am fine out what happened to the man. Captain?" She turn to the captain, who nodded in giving her okay, she turn back to at the wide-eyed Governor. "I can't do you asked and I am not your soldier, so starting right now the public will know about this man and his son too. Have a good day." Danni got up and went out of the door without a second her bosses.

About hours after the meeting, the news was out and police all then knew that one of their own was deads. The medical Examiner's leader Dr. Max Bergman confirmed that the murdered man was John McGarrett, the proud police detective for 35 years. Dr Bergman also found that McGarrett was tortured before being shot in the head, which was the cause of death.

Standing in the coroner freezing, Detective Danielle Williams looked at the body, which was almost purple indicating broken bones and a large Y-intersection on its upper body. " Max? How many bones broken?" she asked.

"Well, 10 out of 10 of his fingers was broken by the proximal phalanx right after his death. However, 6 out of 12 ribs was broken day prior to his death and both his tibia and fibula as well" Dr. Bergman said with sad face.

"So a day before he was killed?" Danni asked.

"Well, Detective Williams, I have reasons to believe he was tortured over the weekend, then killed today at, according to liver temperature, 12:34 am."

Detective Williams nodded and with a thanks, she left the Doctor's office. She walked to her silver 2010 camaro ss, and drove home. She wasn't planning on going to the offices, it was after 4:00 and she want to avoid all kinds of questions about her first homicide case on the island. Detective Williams was a homicide specialist back in NYPD, with the highest arrest rates and murder solves. However, her old Captain feels she needs have other options, so she has been in different cases from homicide to buster gangbangers and mafia and other great major crimes. Graduated from NYC in criminology and Law enforcement at the age of 23 and the police academy at 25, she was the best in all law enforcement. She studies and learn and know very well how to read people psychology. Too well.

She drove through the streets and all the her new house. She parked her car in her drive way, got out and went to her door. She opened and been greeted by a nice breeze. Danni like her new house, it was hers and it also feel like home. She pick the house because the look. It didn't look like regular hawaiian house, it looked like it doesn't belong here in hawaii, which how she feels, with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, an amazing kitchen with new appliances and island, medium living room, no pool, no ocean and fenced backyard, front porch. It was perfect, like a northeastern style in hawaii. With a few changes, like turn her third bedroom into a grand walk in closet, it would be her home for two years.

She placed her bag and her case file from the coffee table, then went upstairs to change into something comfortable. With a hanked top and NYC sweatpants, she went down to start her homework. Pulling the CSU folder, she read about the crime scene.

At first scene, John McGarrett was found strapped to a chair with duct tape with pool of blood surrounding him. From head to toe his body was blood. Because of that, there were bootprint on the floor. Danni noticed that the two types prints of boots, one round the body with deep blood print but the other was light and went past the body. Flipping to the page she saw the other was much lighter blood toward the desk but disappeared. There were two people in McGarrett's house. The next page was ballistics, the bullet matches the gun on the scene which also happen to match the bullet of many gun trial against an arms dealer Fred Doran. And with that Dani got her lead. Picking up her house phone, she dialed the HPD DA office.

"HPD DA Office?" said an operator.

"Hi i am Detective Williams, badge number 78934, I need a warrant write up for a surveillances wire on a suspect in connection to the John McGarrett case. The name Doran. Fred Doran."

"Spell last name please"

"Doran. D-O-R-A-N"

"Alright, all done"

"Yeah , that's terrific, thank you." Danni hanged up and packed up her folder put them in her big tutu like bag with her usuals on the coffee table. She looked at the clock it was ten minutes to nine. Time to call it a day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, second story is up.**

Chapter 2:Your house, My crime scene

In Pohandg, South Korean, at the mountain of the Secret Base was place in request of the Lieutenant Commnander McGarrett for prisoner transport back to the US for Questioning. After six months going after the Hasse brothers, finally be able to caught one of them was consider a sucess for that prisoner is going to tell everything they need to know.

Transporting the high end crimnal was the hard part, so varible that the Commnander tried his best to elimante. Moving a six-milliary personels in three milliary issued van with the prisoner in the middle and the Commnander sitting across from each other. There are 17 armed navy personels plus one prisoner, making six in each van. So far every is going acorrding to plan, with regular updates and the group well informed.

"You know what's funny?, you don't hawaiian, but you were born there,... would you?" The prisoner said looking at the Commannder with his side on the side and a smirk.

The Commannder smile a tight and glared the prisoner. "You are going to tell us everyone, every terrorist cell you and victor helped arm, every supplier you've worked with, all your associates, everyone you ever sold weapons to."

"For six months, you have been traciffing us you don't think we'd do our homework on you?". Said the prisoner. Right then the satellie phone rang, the commnand looked at the prisoner who smiled innconetly at him.

"McGarrett,..."

"hey , champ, who are this people steve…" said a voice which sound, pain and a lot of panting.

"Dad?" Steve McGarrett look at his prisoner, who happens to be smilling at him.

"Now I know where you got that from, you got a very tough old man here" sais a deeper more demanding voice. "Steve, we both have something to lose here. listen , we trade, your father, my brother huh?"

"No you can't, don't make it messy"

"Simple trade"

Sudden the van behind blew and fire was now everywhere. The reminding van stopped and the millitary personel got out to the van, including McGarrett with his prisoner. Gun fire from both sides, the was a black helicoppter with about five armed men shooting and killing the army personel. There were return shots. Lieutenanat Commnander Steve McGarrett was focus on returnimg shots, and he didn't notices his prisoner was running away.

"Hey!" At gunpoint the prisoner turned to see the Commnander. " where do you think you'er going?!"

Then without the prisoner reach to an abandoned gun and aimed, but McGarrett was quick and ended up shooting twice in his head. Seconds turned into minutes, when everything claimed down. There were some personels dead and many wounded. From where he was standing he could hear voices over the radio, men requesting from update and backup. His phone ringed again.

"Listen, victor,..."

"My brother is dead isn't he?" the commnander looked at the body and remind silenced. "Well 'a tooth for a tooth'." And with that he hear a gunshot over the phone.

"DAD!. DAD?" MaGarrett tried to to talk to his father but all he heared was the dail tone. Victor hanged up.

One day aftermath, Steve decided to go back home to check on his father and hoped that he is still alive. However he knew that his father is died, but hoped anyway.

Bording the USSA filight to Honolulu, he could saw see beautifull mountains, the clear blue sky and the bluidings that looked like ants from 30,000 level off lands.

"How long since you have been home?" Steve turned to the pliot and answered "Too long". He looked view thought about the last time he had been here. He was seventeen years and a his last year if high school when that summmer his father broken the news. John MaGarrett send Steve and his little sister Mary Ann to live with his sister in the mainland. Just like that, his life changed. Grauduating from high schoo, he join the navy and went thorught the intense trianing of becomming a Navy SEAL. He had been all around the world chasing high profile crimmrals. Earning the Lietentant Commanader's title at a young age of 29 and being that for four years. Yesterday was the first in years he had heared from his father. And pobably his last.

The plane landed and Steve eixsted the plane. He walked down the stairs pass thorugh the airlane feilds towards the entrance and sercurity.

"Lietenant Commander!" He turned ans saw a woman with in her fiftys jogging toward him. The wind was blowing her hair to her face and she had two men in black and a another woman next to her jogging with her. She reach the commanader in seconds. "Hello, I am Pat Jameson the Goveernor here in Hawaii, and I wanted to give you me condoloenses on your father" she smiled.

Steve nodded. "Thank you. But what is the Governor want from me?"

"Oh a job. I am planing on having an elite taskforce that will fight the highest crime here in the island. For people to be safe, here in hawaii. And I want you to lead it."

"Why"

" I have seen you resume amd incredible inpressed by it."

"Pass" Steve resumed walking away from the Governor.

"Wait!, you have immunity and means." Steve looked at the Governor with blink expression, she sighs, and reached in her bag pulled out her card " Here, this has my private number, think it over." he took it then walked away.

Steve walked inside the sercurity entrance and making his way to the desk station when a voices stopped him. "Steve McGarrett?" he turned and saw an asian native guy with a blue shirt and cargo short making his way to him.

The man looked familar, "I should know you." Steve said

"You'd better. Chin Ho Kelly." the man scoff and smiled.

"Oh yeah, Chin Ho Kelly, Kahuku High school. Star quarterback" Steve said while shaking the man, Chin's hands. "And great cop with my father."

Chin smiled and answer "Yeah, Lieutennant now. I heard you were coming in also I came to greet you and give you my regrads."

"Thank you. Hey, do you know who is invesigating my dad's case?" Steve asked.

Chin sighted "I don't know, all I know it was asigthed to a new detective from the mainland. Her first homcide case"

"What? They gave it to some rookie?"

"Um…" Chin rumb the back of his neck trying think of a better way to say it. "She is good with her work. Fast. I don't know her precious years with law enforcement but I would say she has experiences."

Steve scoffed and annoyed and Chin noticed. "Look, I want to looked for the son of a bitch that kill my mentor."

"Yeah, fat chance, now a rookie is looking in his murder." Steve snapped.

"Look, take is easy, Ok? Have rest and food, then time to think ok? Chin patted his back, then his phone rang. He looked at the phone and frowned "Listen I how to go, nice meeting you." amd with that he walk out the door leaving Steve looking aftre him.

He made to the desk station and collected his milliary baged and also walk out of the bliuding with just his backpack. He decided to go to his father's house. And by the time he got there, there was empty but the police yellow tape was there blocking the entrances. It was strange, see the place growing in his life becoming a crime scen. With deep breath, he jumped over the the yellow tape and made his way to the house. The McGarrett home was two-story house with four bedroom, three bathroom. Jonh McGarrett bought it with for his familly when he and his wife, two kids later, wife dead out car accident. And Now Steve's father died in the same happy home. The funiture did change snice he was las here, now cover with blood. He saw the splast of the gunshot. With so many blood means they just found his father and his killer is still here on the island. Steve looked through every in the house, bedrooms, bathroom, kichen, and made his way the garage, where he found his father beat up classic car, still beat up.

He walked araoudnit to the red tool box with the name CHAMP with his father hand writing on it. He openned the box and saw post cards, a keys, crimes scene pictures, and a taperadio. He pressed play and heard his father voice. "Okay, the invesitaion is starting to become dangerous, so much so I had to sent my kids elsewhere. I feel that i can't trust anyone on this island, even the HDP…" Steve frowned.

"HEY!" A loud voice said. He turned with his gun pointing at a woman who also has i=her gun pointed at him. A woman look beautifull, with her blonde hair in a perfect hairdo in a pony, her had a white blouse with black pants that seem to hug her shape. With her narrowed eyes, she said. "Put your gun down, and hands where I can see them."

"Please, after you" Steve has no intension to do that. "Who are you?"

"I am Detective Dannielle Williams and this is my crime scene" The woman said.

"I am Lieutanat Commander Steve McGarrette, this is my father's house."

"Well' I am soory but no civilans here, again this is a CRIME SCENE and point your gun down."

"I am not a civilan, and I can't while you pointing yours at me. At the same time?"

"At the same time?"

"Yeah" They symmetrically lowered down their weapons. The detective sighted and moved toward Steve.

"Look, you can't be here right now. So please leave now."

Steve looked closer at the detective, "Did you know that there was two people with my dad the night he died?" She nodded. "then you must know the killer name was Victor Hasse. And someoone was sitting at the study, there was a space clear for 13-inch laptop and my father hated computers" Something, like comfirmtion, ran across the detective's face. Steve studied the detective. She look like she already have some theories on when happen here and he wanted to hear them.

"I'm going to ask you again-you got to leave."

"You got it" Steve said and he took the red toolbox heading towards the door.

"Hey! You can't do that! That is evidence!" Danni shouted turned and blocked his way.

"I came with this" Steve said innoncely.

"No, you didn't come with it" Danni narowed her eyes. "Who do you think you are? Leave the box before I lose my temper"

"Lose your temper?" Steve chuckled. "How long have you been on the honolulu PD?."

"None of your dawn busswax. Leave the box and go" Danni said angryly.

"No, it is my busswax. If you are investigating my father's murder." Steve snapped back.

"I am and i'd like to get back it please and thank you. There is the door" Danni pointed at the door. Steve looked at the door and back to the dectective. Then he took his phone and the card from the Governor and started dailing the Governor's private number. "What are you doing?" Danni asked with supicious. He lead his finger up and waiting for the Governor.

"Hello?" Governor Jameson said.

"Hi, Governor this is Lieutennat Commnader Steve McGarrett. I will do the job."Steve answer staring at Danni asumed. She frowned with the named Governor. "Yes, I have a withiness with me." and Steve raised right hand in front Danni and said. "I' Steven J Mcgarrett, do solemnly declare upon my honor and conscience, that I will act at all times to the best of mu abillty and knowledge in a manner befitting a officer of the law. Thank you Governor".

"What was that?" Danni aske clealy mad.

"Huh, you are about to lose your temper. That is, Dectective Dannielle, my job. From now on, i am the leader of the Governor elite taskforce and my father's case is my first Juridiction."

"What! You can't do that"

"I just did, detective" Steve said with a smile."Now, I will need all the information about my father's murder case"

Steve frowned when Danni smilled back. "Well Commander, welcome to the force, if you want a Juridiction transfer, go to the office and apply for one, the process takes about two three days. By then the killer, Victor Hasse, will be long gone. And your precious elite tasksforce start out with a cold case. But now this is still my case and I want you out now." she went and open the door waiting for him to leave. He walk outside turned to her. She smille sweetly and closed the door of his house in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again,**

 **Here is another chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Few Things:**

 **I plan to have this story to have some romance but Danni/Steve's romance will be slow and burn. try to be patience.**

 **xoxoxo.**

Chapter 3: Team Assemble

Detective Dannielle Williams was at her Precint's table space looking at the her lead Fred Doran. And he had quiet a record. Arms dealing, drugs, gang, murder to name a few things. He seem to be a high criminal on the HPD watchlist. Due to the fact they can't ping the charges aganist him. Everytime they arrest him, he seem to make bail. To Danni, he seem to be the guy to go to for illegal things because he is untouchable to the local polices. And the gun seem to his personal gun, for murders himself have commited. So the killer must have know him in a personal view or at lease know him little beyond bussiness. His supplier or some kind of Big Boss.

And then, there was Victor Hasse. His name was not on the HPD Data base, so Danni go to seen her hacker friend, who hacked into FBI,CIA and government Data base to make her a proflie. And acording to the profile, Victor Hasse seem much higher in the crime world to go and kill a retired cop. He is a world class criminal, wanted in 26 conutries, including USA along with his brother, Charles Hasse. And just moments away form his father death, Steve McGarrett recieved a call for Victor about a trage for brother and that didn't go so well. If his father is died then that means Victor's brother is also died. Looking at the timeline, Victor Hasse was indeed here in the island a day or two before and possible that he might still be on the island.

Danni sighed and turn her focused on Doran. How are both men related? She can't seem to see them being buddies or at least enough for Doran give his own gun to him. It is possible for this Victor to have kill doran for his gun. Maybe the second person in the McGarrett's house but she has no idea who that is. CSU has some prints that she was waiting and the Dr. Bergman is doing the autopsy again the will help with the timeline of John's injures.

"Hey, Danni". She looked up to the voice and saw Meka holding some files and smiling over her. "Captain wants you again. Man, twice and it is only monday." He walk over to his desk.

With a whiny sigh, Danni walk back to her captian's office. She openned the door and saw the captain in his desk and on his right was the Commander in cargo pants and navy blue plain shirt. She narrowed her eyes at Steve and look back to her captain. "You wanted to see me again, captain?"

"Oh yes, Commander here wanted his father case you'er working on."

She chuckled. "Did he apply for it?"

The captain look at Steve and back on Danni. "No."

"Then he can't have it. This is my juridiction and I tend to finsh it. Now if you would exuse me.." Danni turn to leave.

But Steve was on his feet and demanded after her. "I want that case, Detective."

Danni took a step towards him. "Then apply for it." She challanged.

They both were face to face staring down at each other. Non of them were backing off. Danni was about several inches shorter from Steve. So Steve was more looking down at Danni than she was.

The captain sighed and said. "Ok, how about partners? You two partner together on this case." they both looked at the captain and he conuitued "I issue Detective Williams in partners with you in hopes working alongside the HPD with you new taskforce."

"No way, I am not working with him. I work alone." Danni said.

"Well, not anymore. You will be alongside Commander McGarrett here, in the Governor new taskforce and this case with be your first as a member."

Steve glared at the captain. "You can't decide who becomes a member in my team."

The captain sigh again and leaned back his chair. "That is the only way to get your father's case fast, unless you want to apply for it."

Danni turned and left the office with Steve right behind her.

"Tell me what you find so far." Steve easliy caunght up with her. They were walking toward Danni's desk and she was busy taking some things in her purse. "Detective?"

"Danni" She turned to him. "Call me Danni, since we are going to be patners."

"Ok, Danni,... can you update on what you found so far." Danni openned her desk drawer and pulled out a big pile of papers in one folder and hand to Steve. She watched him as he read the her notes and details. She noticed the frown and his body language. The Commander was handsome. He was tall, with short brunett hair. The navy shirt can't cover his lean mucles. He looked stronged with great combat background, being the Navy SEAL and all. "You requested a wire be put on Fred Doran. Tell me about it." He demanded.

Danni rolled her eyes and sat down in her chair. "He's a suspected arm's dealer. Two years Maui Correctional for weapons possesstion and along with other things. He is current a person of interest in many unrelated homicide with the gun the found on your father's scene. I think the first the killer did when he got on the island was hook up with Doran and get a gun. That gun."

"Why that gun?."

"It tries Doran in six other murder cases."

"So it was to thorw us off his back."

Danni nodded. "Or to ping the case to him."

"Okay." Steve turn making his way to the main door when he stop by Danni's voice.

"Whoa, Whoa. Where are you going."

Steve looked at Danni "Doran may know where Hasse is, let's go talk to him."

"Hasse?" Danni sighed. "You know. It is guys like you, they think they know how to do everything better, and that only makes my job harder."

"You got on choice, Detective. I'm your partner. We gonna go along just fine."

They took danni's car. She was driving to the written address.

"Your captain told me you transfered from the NYPD."

Danni looking at her side window and back on front. "Yeah. So?"

"You have been here for two months and this is you first field case." It wasn't a queastion, so Danni didn't answer. "Why?"

She sighed. "I wasn't ready then"

"Now you are?"

"Yeah"

"So, Were you trying to slove this case behind the desk?"

She looked at Steve, who was clearly looking angry. "Yeah, I will go out when it was necessary. I have done this before."

"Why are you in Hawaii?"

Danni hesitated. "Vacation?"

Steve chuckled. "Vacation? Are you queastioning or answering?"

"I'm answering. I came for vacation, but needed money after I bought my house. So here I am."

"Huh"

"We're here"

She packed into a long driveway of a large house. It was at least three stories. It have a big porch with some fancy funiture on it. Music was loud from the inside with some rabber. Looks like some kind of party. Danni took her cell and stared texting.

"What are you doing?"

"Asking for backup. We have to arrest Doran."

Steve nodded and watch the house. "Who have a party at 11:00 in the morning?"

"Drug dealers, 24/7. Ok let's go."

They walked int the proch and to the front door. Steve pressed the door bell and the door open will a native hawaiian man shirtless. "Hey, what uuup man. Mahalo to the parrty. Come in we have booze, and some goodies."

"Where is Doran?" Steve askes as he walked into the house with Danni behind him.

Not knowing they were cops, the man directed them to Doran. They walked with the man as a guide to thorugh the crowded living room area and up the stairs, turned into a big room and the man stop at the doorway. "Bossman is in the room waying for you". With that he left, leaving the guests confused.

Steve went inside the room, followed by Danni. They saw six mucles men with the seventh man in behind an oval desk. His hair was black and he was African American with a hawaiian gene. He looked at his guest. One wearing shirt and cargo pants and the smaller one was wear white V-neck and tight pants the hug her shape with heels. He narrowed his eyes, "who the fuck are you."

"HPD" The woman answered. He gave his men a nodded, telling them to kill them so that he will not go to jail.

The first men came towards Danni with a heavy punch. Where she easily doged, hit her knee hard into his stomach making him bent down then she hit him at the back of his neck making his unconsious. No time to be impressed, he block the seacond man punch. He hit his elbow in the man's face and flipping the man over his shoulder, leaving the man unconsious. Then they both took their guns and aim to the rest armed men, killing them. Danni shot to the chest and Steve between the eyes.

The man looked at them with wided-eyes. He took a step with fear as Steve made his way towards him.

"You must be Fred Doran. Nice party." Then he went over the dest to where the man is and took him by the back neck, making he sit down with Steve over him. "Where is Victor Hasse?"

"What! Who is that? I don't know his name?" Doran said with fear.

Danni walk over to Steve, "Who did give your gun to?"

He look at the woman next to the man. "Jovan, he said he need help with something. So I gave his name."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Sung Ming, the illegal transportman. I didn't know my gun was gone." Doran said looking at both Steve and Danni hoping they belived them.

"Ok, you are under arrest and number of things. Pick him up." Danni turned and left the room, meeting the two policemen. She pointed to the room for them. They went inside and came out with Doran in handcuffs. Steve was behind them. "Hey, who is this Sung Ming? He transports cargos?"

Danni shooked her hand. "People. That is was hasse wanted to get in. He will leave the island unoticed. Under radar, just like the illegal smuggled people."

Steve took a deep brethe to calm himself down. "Lets go back to the preinct. I want to talk to Lieutentant Chin Oh Kelly."

The Lieuteutant was popular so he wasn't hard to find. They walked to where the officer show them. The door with the name LIEUTENTANT KELLY. Steve knocked and hear the "come in" entered with Danni behind.

"Hey, Chin" Steve said while taking a seat. Chin smiled and looked the two.

"Steve. What can I do for you?"

"This is my partner, Detective Williams." Steve turn to Danni, who waved to Chin. "We need information. Sung Ming. Accroding to sources, he has an illegal transport from people around the world to the U.S."

"Yeah, we have been looking for him too."

Steve shook his head, "No, the guy we are looking is high profile: Victor Hasse. CIA, FBI, interpol- he's on every U.S law enforcement's radar. Which mean he didn't just land here and get his passport stamed- he was back-channeled in."

"Okay" Chin nodded and leaned back his chair. "And you think he got help from Sung Ming. For his illegal transport bussiness."

"Yes," Danni said. She looked at Steve then back on Chin. "We need your every information you have for this Sung Ming, especailly, the network operation, places everything. Can you help us?"

"Yeah." Chin nodded. "I can help. I can us ask my friend about what he know around the streets."

Steve nodded and got up to door. "Lets go."

Chin sat up surprised. "Right now."

"Yes, Lieutentant, we don't have much time." Danni said.

"Okay." And the lieutentant got up too.

They went to Chin friend at Ewa beach, he was an owner of a shaved ice shop near the beach. He turned to see Chin with two people behind him. "Hey, brah."

"Hey, Kamekona. Howzit?". The three went to the 400 pound looking hawiian native man. Who was smiling to Chin. Chin shook and hugged his friend.

"Good to see you, brah."

"Hey, brah, I need a name." Chin grew serious.

"They wait there, after they pay." Steve stepped up and give him $100 bill. Kamekona look at the bill and said "Looking a little lonely brah." Steve glared at him and handed him another bill, then walked away with Danni behind him.

Few minutes later, Chin came with the information.

Sitting in an abandon office, which according to the gorvernor will be the HQ of the taskforce, the were three laptop instuled. One has the interpol of Victor's Jovan Etienne. He worked for the russians as a computer progrmmer in SVR. His prints was back from the CSU. The second laptop had details of Sung Ming illegal bussiness and all his operations. He run the human import and exprot bussiness. Which means Victor used him to get on and now off the island.

"Okay, we need him to tell where Hasse is on his boat." Steve said pacing in the room

"And admit that he is the doing the human import and export bussiness." Chin added.

"Undercover?" Danni asked looking at both men. "We go undercover, get Ming to admit he takes in and out people, and we bust him then interigate him."

Both men looked at Danni with thourhful face. Chin lean back his chair and Steve was noding.

"Yeah, but he is chinese and he transport people from asia to the US. None of us can do that. Except for Chin, but he will know that he is a cop."

"I think I can help with that" Chin said smiling at both of them. "My cousin will grauduate from to the HPD next week and she is good, fresh which means no one knows her.

They went to the blech and saw some out in the ocean surfing. Chin was looking the girl with a blue and green bikini on a white surfborad, who was riding throught the waves smoothly like a pro.

"That is my cousin, Kono Kalakawa," He point to the girl.

Kono looked young, about 24-25 years. She was asian with hawiian background. She short dark brown hair. She was riding back to the shore.

"Is she experinced?" Danni asked.

"No, she has a week to go from the Academy. She used to be a pro surfer but broke her knee and ruined her career, so she decided to go in policing. Top in her class." Chin said as he waved to catch her attention.

"Cuz!" Kono said while she ran to her cousin and the wo other people. "What's up man." she went in and hugged her cousin. She pulled back and looking the man and woman on each of Chin's sides.

"Hi" she said to them.

"Kono, this Commanader Steve McGarrett" Chin turn to Steve and looked at Danni. "And Detective Dannielle Williams." He looked at his cousin with a smile. "We have an asighment for you."

"What kind of assighment" Kono asked looking at all three.

"Chin said you haven't grauguate yet for the Academy." Steve said. She nodded. "How about some extra credit." Steve smiled. "Let's go"

They went back to Steve's taskforce future HQ. Kono changed in a T-shirt and a jean shorts with filp-flop. She sat next to Danni, who looking and read something on her laptop. Chin was opposite of them, also on his laptop typing away.

"Ok, guys what is the plan" Kono saind looking at each of her superiors.

"The plan is to setup an meet for you to meet a leader of an illegal export and import chain in Honolulu." Chin said looking up to meet his cousin's eyes. Kono nodded.

"The idea is that you have parents in china that you want here with and you can't affort the legal papers for them to come to the U.S. So you hear of Sung Ming and his bussiness." Danni added.

"Okay, then what?" Kono said.

"That's it, but you have to make admit that he is in the bussiness." Steve said. "Chin is plan the meet with Sun Ming and setting up the things that we need. You will not wear a wire but we will about 20 minutes from you listenning in the conversation."

"We need you to say something, anything about his bussiness, for us to hold him for at lease 24 hours." Danni said.

Kono nodded. She was nevous and extied about her first undercover hit. And Danni seem to notice. She turn to Kono next to her and said. "Hey, don't be nevous about this. You will be fine and we are there for you. You can stop at any time."

In about two hours, Chin found out that Sung Ming has three main transport cargo for his improt and export bussiness. All three are schdule to move tomorrow afternoon. So they have tonigh and morning to for the paln to go in place. Chin also made the meeting happen at 8:00am on the dot for Kono. Kono and Danni out for late lunch and shopping at a local shift shop to buy an ugly looking dress, which goes with Kono storyline. Everything was done and ready to go for tomorrow morning.

Danni went back to the HQ alone to found just Steve there, looking intensely at the computer. "Hey where is Chin?"

"He is setting up the truck with everything in it. Then he is going to look at the area to find a packing spot for us." Steve answer.

Danni took a deep breathe and walked towrad her partner. "I have your father full autopsy."

Steve looked up at her and nodded at her. "What does it say?"

Danni looked into Steve's eyes and took a seat in front of him. "Your father died from a gunshot to the head. But before that his legs was broken and fingers. And 6 of his ribs was also broken. He had stap wound in his stomach and chest barely missing the heart, eight total. His face barely looked the same, the corner had to confrimed by fingerprint. Your father would have died without the shot, in fact the doctor said he was dying before it. I'm sorry."

Danni watched Steve. He quickly got up and went to the big window looking outside. Then without warning he punch the window with all his might, leave a huge crack on it. He bent adn rest his head the windowm brething hard. This was the first reaction Danni got from him since his father died. All this time, he seem okay with it.

Steve turned and looked at Danni, who was still sitting, "We have to get that son of a bitch." and Danni nodded. Tomorrow, it all goes down. They have to find Victor Hasse to Justice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, longlegs here,** **sorry for the wait. i hope you like the story so far.**

 **For updates, I will trie to get it done every week, if life is not in the way.**

 **Few things:**

 **There will be some same scenes for the show but at time I will make mine better and I also have I idea on the crimes, their are some plots in for Steve, Danni, Kono and Chin for character deveploment.**

 **Ciao, babies:)**

Chapter 4:Operation on the Go.

On an early Tuesday morning, Lieutenant Commnader Steve McGarrett, Detective Danniellle Williams, Lieutentant Chin OH Kelly, and Academy Student Kono Kalakawa were all in a big truck about ten miles away from the illegal smuggling operation. Everybody was ready. Three out of four were wearing a bullet vest. Kono was wearing an ugly looking blue dress that makes her show that she is a poor immigrate, she had a blue flipflops and her short hair was loose hanging aroud her neck. Chin was wearing a loose jeans and a polo shrits. Danni was wear a skinning black jean, so that she can move around in, with a sleeveless top and finally, Steve have his cargo pants, and v-neck white shirt. They are all in the truck, which was ready with camaras, laptops and other high-tech equipment.

"Ok Kono, it is ten minutes to your meeting with Sung Ming. You ready." Steve asked.

Kono nodded. And she looked at her teammates, Danni was on the laptop tying away and Chin was looking outside throught his camaras looking at the guards.

He turned to look at Steve. "There are six guards outside the premeriter and we need to take they before they see us."

Steve nodded to Chin. "Danni." Danni turned to looked at Steve along with Kono and Chin. "We will take out the guards, then Kono will be ready to meet with Sung Ming. Remenber you don't have any wires but we are listenning in."

They nodded. Steve and Danni got ready by putting on a bulletvest, and their earpieces checked their gun ready. They both had the beretta Model 92 handgun. While Danni's was just a the gun, Steve's had a focus light on it. Danni also had a backup gun on her ankle. They exited the truck and ran towards the mansion wher Chin confirm that is Sung's place of work. Steve and Danni went to the back and in the bushes. From where they were stand the house looked about three-story tall. They could see about the six outside guards doing their parol. One was walking outside the walls and towards them. Before she could blink, steve was behind the man and strangled him with his elbow, leave the man unconcous. Danni ran past them and climbed the wall. She landed quietly at the backyard. She looked and saw perfectly cut grass and about a yard or two a swimming pool with a patio and entrance inside the house. Steve jumped next to her and saw it too. They looked at each other and nodded. They ran towards the patio without anyone seeing them. They were at the patio with both on each sides of the french door. There were another guard inside a kichen walking back and front. When he walked back he meet Danni who hit hard in the face with her gun knocking him out.

"Two down, four more to go." Steve wisphered, then they carefully walked up the stairs and into a hallway. They met two more guys and made them unconsuois too. Danni kicking one in the face and Steve punching the other. They went to the third floor and saw three men. Two was standing at each side of a huge desk while the third was sitting at his desk.

"That must be Sung Ming." Steve wishpered.

"Yeah" Danni said looking at the man. Sung Ming was a chinese guy with long hair and a scar on his face that makes look dangerous.

"Ok, boys we have bussinnes today. A girl needs today so let's go and help." Sung Ming got up of his hair and walk towards the his living. Steve and Danni was at the second floor looking down at Ming's living where he was sitting with his two bodygurads with him.

"He didn't noticed his other guys?" Danni asked.

"He is just meeting a young girl, probably not to scare her away." Chin answered and Danni nodded. "Allright Kono is ready to go, you should see her by now"

Right there Kono walked in the room slowly looking like a scared prey in a lion's den. "Ok Kid, just get him to say how he's smuugling these people off the island." Chin said through the earpiece.

Kono walked towards the man sitting on the couch. He looked at her slowly eyeing her from top to bottom and licking his lips. "My friend says you need my help." he said.

"My sister is in Nanjing. She would very much like to live here with me." Kono said with a chinese accent.

"I can have your family here within a week. Getting them out of china's easy, paying for it that is the hard part."

Kono nodded slowly and said "I have money"

"I bet you do, but I need gurantee." Sung Ming slowly got up and walked towards Kono. He touched her hair and she was trying to not lean back away from him or punch hard in the face. "I take favors too. Not just money."

Steve looked at Danni and caught her eyes. She nodded. "Ok Chin, contact HPD for arrest and backup on our location. We got it."

"Way ahead of you."

Sung Ming turned back to his couch then noticed a body on the floor. One of his men. He quickly a look at the girl and realizing she might be a cop. He ran to her and pulled her by her hair to him warp his elbow around her neck with his gun on her head. He motioned his now high alert men to look for their intruder. Right then, Steve and Danni went in with their guns and started shooting Sung Ming's two gurads, leaving him with Kono. They drew their guns towards Kono and Sung Ming.

Before anything can happen, Kono hit Sung Ming's nose with the back of her head making him loosen his grip and free her. She turn and hit him again on his stomach with her knee and took the gun from him pointing it at him, leaving her audience impressed.

Chin busted in with a bunch of officers with guns. They went into the house seaching the rooms and staff. Kono had Sung Ming in custody at the new HQ.

Sung Ming was sitting in a chair in a dark room. His hands was hanged back with cuffs below the chair. Chin walked in with a tablet. He went to Sung Ming and play the record conversation form earlier today. He hit play. "'Getting them out of china is easy, paying for it- that's the hard part.' 'I bet you do, but I need guranteed.' 'I take favors too. Not just money'" Sung Ming looked at the cop and smirked. "I'm going to sue you for entrapment."

"Laser Audio Sureveillance. You don't a wire to get a confession out of your _hupo_ ass." Chin said.

Steve walked in and nodded at Chin. He saw Sung Ming smirking. "Where's hasse?"

"I wanna go to jail now" Sung Ming still smirking.

"Do you know where your wife and kid are?" Sung Ming frowned. "I do. Your wife is in some salon in Kalakaua Avenue getting her hair done. Your son is still in private school learning. Today they don't know that they just their husband and father." Steve paused and took a family portrait and showed it to Sung Ming. "To me they are also victims, but the system doesn't see that. They get deported back." Sung Ming looked at the two with fear. "You'er going to jail, that part is set. However, I can help them. But I don't help those who don't help me."

Sung Ming nodded. "Okay, Okay. I will help, I will help." he took a deep breathe shaking. "What king of cops are you?"

"The new kind. Now tell me everthing you know."

Steve bust in the room where Danni was typing away in her laptop. She looked up at the sound and saw Steve and Chin walking in towards her.

"We found him." Steve said. He walked over and got a dark green bag full of big guns and he was looking through it while Danni looked at Chin confused.

"We know where Hasse is now. He is on one of the cargo ship, the Emral Rual, heading to China." Chin expalined

"We sure?" Danni said and Chin nodded. Danni went back to her laptop and started typing and clicking. She got a satilte image of the Hawaii port. Chin was next to her looking. "Okay, so this is the Emral Rual." She clicked the image and enlarged it. On the Emral Rual, there was at lease twenty men on the ship, armed. Danni started typing and the computer was having the people on the ship, looking for Victor Hasse. They do find him along with Jovan Etienne. "Steve?" Danni called. Steve walked over to Danni and Chin and looked at the screen "That him?"

"Yeah, that is Hasse" Steve went back to the bag and reload his gun. He turned to Danni and Chin. "let's go."

"Where? To the a chinese cargo ship" Danni asked.

"Yeah, Hasse is there, ready to live the conutry." Steve ajusted his vest. "Besides it is on U.S soil and we have immunity and means." he walked out of the room.

Danni looked at Chin who shurded and went after Steve.

"Hey," Danni turn to see Kono at the door way. She change into a blue jeans and black tank top. "What next?"

Danni sighed. "Get a vest and gun, you are about to have your first gunfight." and with that she walked out too.

On Hawaii's highway street to the port was a police car ride in high speed toward the port. The car was going in about 120 miles, barely missing to hitting anyone its way.

"Ok, slow down!" Danni shouted. She was in the front seat with Steve driving. Chin and Kono was at the back seat holding on to the bar on the ceiling. Even with seatbelt on they still move with Steve driving.

"I can't Danni! We have to get there before Hasse takes off!" Steve save.

"Well we also have to live for us to catch Hasse!"

"What is your problem?" Steve turn to look at Danni.

"Hey! Eyes on the road!" Danni screamed. Then Steve turn the car adnd move straight towards the port. In seconds, they found the Emral Rual.

"Ok there it is" Chin said. He remove his seatbelt and Kono followed, then Danni and Steve.

"It's taking off." Kono said

"Hang on." Steve push on the car and it flew fowards with it passegers hold on for life. The police landed on the move ship and getting attention. There were guns fly towards the car and Steve and the others were below the window which was crushing everywhere.

"Think, before you do something , you animal" Danni said to Steve while ajusting her gun. She rest her hand at the window and started shooting, making kill shots. The others follow hit every guy. There a pause, and Steve nodded to his mates. They got out of the car and went in separate ways.

Kono went out and shot a guy who was about to shoot her. She ran over to him and took his AK-47. She put her gun back on her waist and started shooting with the AK-47. She hit three before change her position. Five men charged against her, she shot the closest on the chest and the second on the head. Then when the men was close enough, she hit the third in the face with her gun then empty her bullets in him. Kono ran to hide as the other two ran towards her. Right when they were at the edge of the boat, Kono came behind and pushed them into the ocean.

Chin was firing away with his new found AK-47. He counted five men against him. He ran and saw his enemy's positions. One was hide behind a deck. Chin took his gun on his surface and fired like a sniper hit the guy right on the head. He ran and took his enemy's positions and he saw two position, shooting them before they shoot him. Chin cilmbed up the cargo and saw two more, shoot at him. He tooked his own gun and shot them two each.

Danni was running, firing as she goes. Every time she shoots, she change her positions. Two men was running towards her. She hide and when they came close she hit them with her elbows in their faces and kick them in the ocean. She shot the third behind them on the head. The was two on higher ground. Danni took the AK-47 and shot the two. The other third was contuining shooting. When Danni shot back, She hit his shoulder but he didn't even noticed just keep shooting. Then Danni rolled on the floor and shot his knees making drop his gun and fell on the ground. Danni ran to him and kicked away the gun. "Hands! Hands behind your back!" she took her handcuffs and put on him. She looked at his face and saw it was Jovan Eteinne.

Steve was looking for Hasse. He found him with a gun and charge towards him. Hasse looked at Steve coming, he high kicked the gun out of his hand then punched him. Steve went back giving time for Hasse to ran up the staircase. Steve ran after him. Hasse turn to Steve to punch him again but Steve blocked it and punch him in the stomach. Hasse stumpled back and spit the blood in his mouth. They were circling each other, until Hasse charge with a high kick. Steve dogded and he kick him in the middle, Hasse bent over and Steve hit knee in his face, breaking his nose. Steve then grab his neck, pulled up his head and started punching him hard, drawing blood all over his face. One last punch made Hasse to the ground and hard thud. Steve looking at Hasse on the ground breathing hard. He turn and saw Danni over a man in cuffs.

"Hey!" Danni looked up and saw Steve standing on one of the cargos. "Call dispatch, and Ems"

"Yeah I think they are already here, since some one decided to put one of the squad car on a Chinese Shipping boat!" Danni shouted back.

Chin and Kono was run towards and they could hear in the distance the police cars and cosat guards towards the ship. The Ship was borded. Policemen took Jovan Eitiene and they took

Victor Hasse to Ems for his injures. At the port, there were squad cars, Ems and one van of SWAT. Danni was with Steve and three SWAT men searching for survivors of the shot out. Leiutenant Kelly was with the police making statments about Hasse and Sung Ming to the news reporters that arrived minutes later.

Steve and Danni was looking around. Then there was a sound.

"Did you hear that?" Steve stopped looking for the sound.

"What?"

"The screaming, do hear it?" Steve said still looking around. There were screamings of help and cryings. Danni looking at the cargo ahead of them and looked at Steve with wide eyes. Steve ran to the cargo and Danni went to helped him opened it. Inside the cargo was people, all asian and about hundreds of them all packed inside the cargo like sardines. Danni gaspes and cover her mouth completly shocked and horrofied. Steve turned and called the three SWAT team.

"Hey, Danni sorry you have to see that." Steve said to Danni who was now sitting at the Ems truck. She nodded.

"We have to go, make the paperwork against Victor, Sung Ming, and Dorian." Steve nodded and called Chin and Kono to met them at the base when they can.

In three days, all the press charges against Victor, Sung Ming and Dorian was done. All of them was in jail in max security on the mainland. Out of sight, out of mind.

"So what now?" Kono asked sitting next to Danni. She comes in from the academy to help amd learn from Danni and Chin about paperwork in the police force.

"This will a police task force, an elite one. Danni is alredy in it and my partner. And I want to invite you too Chin, leave HPD and join me." Steve looked drectly at Chin. Chin took a deep breathe and nodded in understanding.

"Okay, Brah, I will take the job." Danni smiled, along with Kono.

Danni turn to Kono. "You have a position ready when you grauduate, if you want, I can teach somethings along with your cousin." Danni looked at Steve who nodded.

"Cool!" Kono laughed. "Ok, Ok. Guys, we need a name"

"A name?" Danni asked.

"Oh, I got one. Fifty." They all turn to Chin confused, "You know? Hawaii, fiftyth state?"

"Five-O" Steve said in understainding. Chin nodded.

"So…Hawaii Five-O?" Danni asked looking at the men.

Kono nodded and said. "I like it."

"Yeah, we are Hawaii Five-O" Steve agreed.

On Friday morning, John McGarrett's funeral was in play. There were alot of police forces, from detectives to uniform police came to pay their respect. Steve didn't know all these people but he didn't mind, his father was well respect and well known. He saw Chin and Kono. Chin was wearing his uniform but Kono was wearing a black pants with black blouse. He nodded to them and they nodded back. At the end of the service, he notices Danni coming to the yard. He smiled and went to her.

"You'er a little late." Steve smiled to her

"No, I came for the afterparty." Danni reply

"Afterparty?" Steve raised his brows. "Its a funeral."

"Yes, the afterparty is where people go to your house for drinks and food and talk. Besides I don't do funerals?"

"Ok, I can't have after party because they are cleaning my father's house, but thanks for coming."

Danni stared at him. "How are you?"

Steve sighed and look at the sky. "Good, I said goodbye to him." Danni nodded.

They started walking towards the parking lot. "What do have against funerals?" Steve asked.

"Let it go, McGarrett."

"We are going get along just fine." Danni laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there, longlegs here.**

 **Chapter 5 is up.**

 **Ok so the future, I will try to get some agurgements between Steve and Danni.**

 **So, be patient.**

 **Haloha :)**

Chapter 5: Mission Number 2

Hawaii five-o was a Governor's own unit taskforce. It was an elite police services that works in major crimes in Hawaii state. There are three official Agents in the taskforce. The leader Leuitenant Commander Steven McGarrett, Former NYPD Detective Dannielle "Danni" Willams, and Former HPD Leiutenant Chin Oh Kelly, with an Academy Student two days from graduating Officer Kono Kalakawa all made up the Hawaii five-o.

Leuitenant Commander McGarrett was in his newly desgined office listening to his father's tape recorder. "'When my son Steven was little, I asked him what he wanted be went he grew up, and he said, 'I want to be a cop Dad, just like you.' and I thought 'be anything but that', being a cop is not easy. I am proud on what I did, but I have some uh… regrets. The toll it took on my family is also unbearable, now wife is died and I had to sent my children away. I'm so proud of them but they will never know it. I am alone here."

"Hey." Dannielle Williams walked into her Commander's office.

"What is it with you? No knocking?" Steve said, putting the recorded away.

"I knocked and you nodded."

"I didn't hear you knock"

Danni looked at the recroder, "Would you like me to leave?"

Steve sighed and lean back in his chair, "What do you want?"

"Well, I was reading my job description, and I have some questions." Steve nodded. "Ok first of all, 'requests missions by governor' what does that mean?"

Steve frown. "Exacly what it says,"

"So what? We do want the governor asks us?"

Steve nod. "Yeah, we are the governor's taskforce. So.. yes?"

Danni blinked. "So… we're her bitches now?"

"No, we are not governor's bitches, Danni"

Danni looked down at the paper and back up to Steve, who narrowed his eyes at her. "Danni, we accept missions directly from the governor. And slove some crimes directly sent from governor's office. That's it"

"Okay, but I am a detective, not a soldier like you. Unlike you, I question every order given to me."

"Navy, I am from the Navy, a sailor and I don't take orders, I give them."

Leuitenat Kelly knocked and came into Steve office holding a tablet. "Hey, we have a case. Request from the governor." Danni smiled at Steve, who rolled his eyes. All three went out of the Commander's office and moved to the space where a big table and a huge monitor on the wall. Kono was next to the table facing the monitor tapping away.

Chin moved next to Kono. "There is a kidnapping in malaki road, the victim is Roland Lorwy. His car was T-boned an hour ago, gunshots were exchanged, passengers were killed. This happened in broad daylight."

"Well, that seems a messy grab, just to get an orginal guy of the streets." Danni said.

"Yeah, but he is not just some guy, he is ex-NSA." Kono said. On the big screen, there was ID picture of the victim, driver's license. And the information from the governor.

"If he is NSA, he would have top secret sercurity clearance." Steve said, staring at the monitor.

"You think so?" He nodded when Danni asked him.

Steve looked at his team. "Ok, Danni, you and Kono go to Lowry's house and find why he was kidnapped, anything there that will give us a clue. Also Chin and I will be at the crime scene seem what we could find."

They all nodded and went to their separte ways.

Steve and Chin arrived at the crimes scene and they greeted by the segent Blake Duke. "Commander, Leiutanat, we were given orders to wait for you. CSUs are processing the crime scene. They are two bodies died and they were armed with .45 hanggun."

"So bodygurds then?" Chin asked and the segent nodded.

"Okay, let's go and see what we can find, Chin, check the van, I will take the SUV." Chin nodded and went to the van. Steve walked to the upside down SUV. He looked around it, took pictuce of the license plate, then went ot the front and saw the bullet on the glass, bulletproof windows, the were blood inside probably for the died bodies.

"Hey, I looked at the van and it was reported stolen" Chin said walk towards Steve.

Steve nodded. "This SUV was the bodygurd's. Bulletproof glass and airless bag protection."

"So what do you think?"

"I think that Lowry's was going somewhere and he has something the theives wants. That is why he was kidnapped." Chin nodded. "We are going find out who the Suv belongs to and that van too." they looked up and saw a street camara.

"I also look into that camara." Chin said and Steve nodded.

Danni and Kono was driving to Roland Lowry's house. Danni turn to looked at her passager, who was looking at the window. "So you have two days until you are an officer, how are you feeling?"

Kono turn to her and smiled. "Good, excited. My family are proud."

"Yeah, you whole family are in the police bussiness."

"Yeah, but I became a police because of my cousin."

Danni nodded and smiled. This is good to have someone to look up to. She thought about her own senior officer, the reason she was a detective.

They arrive at the fenced house. Danni thought why almost all house has fences. She drove through the gate and they got out. Danni and Kono walked towards the door. It was forced opened, they looked at each other and got out their guns. Kono nodded at Danni and she pushed the door opened. They went to the empty living room, gun pointing out. They walked towards the hallway. Right then, Kono was hit at the back with a foot. She went fowards but recovered quickly, she high kicked her attacker on the right chin. She was then facing a blonde woman, in her thirtys. Danni was going the towards them, Kono said "You go, I got this." Danni nodded and went up the stairs.

Kono was left with the intruder. The woman kicked her, she blocked it and punch back in her face. The woman went backwards and Kono followed with a knee kick in her middle. The intruder found a knife in the kichen and swing it at her, Kono dogded at very swing. At the last swing, Kono kick it out of the woman's hand. And with all her might she pushed the woman throught the glass back door. Then Kono saw a blue truck, and an older man with a gun aiming at her. She quickly took cover inside, making the woman ran towards the man and they drove away. Kono sighed.

Danni was upstair with her gun pointed, she found a hispanic woman, bleeding in the chest. She knee down and checked her pluse, weak but still there. The woman gasped, scaring Danni, "Mikey." she said panting.

"Hey, its okay. You rest, help is on the way." Danni took out her phone a dail 911, she said her badge number and request Ems and uniform uints. Then she left the woman to look for any other intruders. She moved to a room that looked like it belonged to a kid. It was star wars themed room, stars, planets and other space stuff. In the room, she heard sniffing and walked towards the sound. She opened the closet door and saw a little boy on the floor. He was about eight years. When he looked up a saw Danni, he shiffed.

"Hi," Danni said with calm voice and a smiled "It's okay, calm down. Everything is fine now,"

The boy took the woman's hand and was lifted towards her. Danni hugged the boy.

In minutes, Kono came in the room. Danni was on the boy's bed as he was lying next to her. She looked up and saw Kono. "what's up?"

"The dispatch is here and Ems's took the wounded to the hospital. CSU is processing the house and they found something, we should check out."

Danni nodded. She took the boy in her arms. Kono looked concern. "He is fine, but he never left my side." she looked the boy, whose head was on her shoulders.

They walked downstairs and when to see the CSU. They were greeted by Charlie Fong.

"Hello, Detective Willams, Officer Kalakawa," They nodded, "We found some interesting."

"Interesting?" Kono asked.

They walk into the living room and there was a door opened, "This is the secret door behind the shelf," They walked into the secret door, and saw a lot of high tech monitor and computers blinking away.

"Huh, you know what this is?" Danni asked.

Charlie shook his head. "We have no idea. Might be NSA stuff."

Danni nodded.

"What now?" Kono asked.

"We called the boss." Danni answered dailing Steved number. He answered in the three ring.

"Hey, got some good?" Danni asked.

"No, just sercurity camara, you?"

"Yeah, let's see...oh we got attacked by a woman, find a wounded housemaid and a chid in a closet and a secret high tech room."

Steve was queit for a minute. "I'll be right there."

Danni nodded and hunged up.

She smiled at Kono and Charlie, "Boss is coming."

By the time Steve arrive with his truck, Danni and Kono outside talking to neighbors. He saw Danni hold a little boy. He walked to her and she turned to him. "Hey, you took your time."

Steve rolled his eyes, "What do you got, Danni?"

"Follow me." Danni lead Steve to the hidden room.

"Whoa"

"Yeah"

"This is a very high tech equipment." Steve said. "This is something else. Some kind of a hacking device."

"Hacking? Lowry was a NSA. Why does he need to hack?" Danni asked.

"I don't know." Steve answered.

"What? You don't know? You worked in navy intellience."

"Yeah, but I have never hacked before."

"Then how do get your information? You know what? never mind." Danni sighed. "I know some who have hacked before."

Steve turn to Danni. "You know someone?"

"Yeah, I know someone. Is that a problem?" Steve shook his head and putt his hands up in surrender.

Danni gave the kid to Kono and told her to take him into Child protection unit. She warned Kono to look out for the the van in case the intruders returned. Steve gave Kono his car keys and told her to return to Chin when she is done.

Steve and Danni went into the carmo and drove away.

"So… who this guy?" Steve said.

Danni looked at Steve turn on the road. "The name is Jerry Ortega. He is an MIT Graduate. Top class. Instead of going to Silicon Valiey, he came here. Something about the Goverment." Danni sighed. "Anyway, he now lives in his mothers basement and focus his life on hacking."

"So let me get this stright, the person has something against the Government, and he also very good at hacking." Steve said.

Danni nodded in agreement, "Yep,"

Steve frown and Danni notices. "He is harmless, plus I have an eye on him."

"Has he hacked into a government data base before?" Steve asked.

Danni was silence for a minute and said "yes?" which made Steve narrow his eyes at her. This moment the detective decied to stay quiet.

Danni packed in front of a red painted house. It looked old and there are stuff in the drive way. She and Steve went to the front door and she knocked. Then a woman in her sixtys, opened the door. "Hi detective, how are you?"

Danni smiled and reply, "Mama Ortega, I'm fine. This my partner Steve McGarrett." she turn to Steve, who nodded politely at the woman. "Is Jerry in?"

"Of course, he is. Where will he go?" Mama Ortega rolled her eyes.

Danni and Steve went to the basement. Steve was curious about this man and found himself dispointed. The man wasn't a man, more like a boy in his early 20s. He was big in size with long curly and a beard, in a dirty couch on his laptop.

"Hey Jerry," Danni said getting the boy's attention.

"Hey! Willams, what's up?" Jerry got up to greet his friend. Then he noticed Steve.

"Oh this is Leiutenant Commander Steve McGarrett," Danni introduced Steve.

"Leiutenant Commander?" Jerry stared breathing hard. "I knew it, they are here for me." he said while stepping back. Then to add into Steve's confusion, Danni laughed.

"Yes, we are but not the way you think." Danni smiled at Jerry. "We need you help."

Jerry blinked away his tears. And looked the the officers , he asked "What kind of help?"

They went back to Lorwy's house. Then they took Jerry to the secret room.

"Wow" Jerry said awed. "This is like a hacker's heaven."

"Well, started working." Steve ordered.

Jerry sat at the chair that was too small for him. He started typing away. There were all kinds of images on the monitors. Danni and Steve were behind Jerry. Steve was leaning on the wall and Danni was sitting on the table with her legs crossed. Jerry was focus on the screen, then he gapes, "O.M.G."

Steve frowned. "What?" he stand and went to him.

"He did it." Jerry said impressed. "This is unreal, like the unicorn style, I thought it is all an urban legend. He really did it."

Steve looked at Danni's frowned face. "Did what? What did he do?

Jerry turn to Steve, "The guy built a skeleton key. It's basically a worm that can bypass asymmetric encryption on high-grade security networks. And also allows remote access to infrastructure systems."

"Okay, now dump it down for him" Danni said.

Jerry looked at them both. "Look," He turned back to computer and starting typing.

"Wait, that ithe rendering of the power grid of all the islands." Steve said and Jerry nodded. "And the radar array for the Honolulu International Airport."

Danni frowned. "What did Roland do?"

They looked at Jerry expecting an answer. He sighed. "He hacked them, using the skeleton key."

"Is it on the data base?" Steve asked.

Jerry shook his head. He looked around and saw a small opening. He pointed at it. "Here. That is where the key must be installed. And it is missing."

Steve and Danni stepped outside, leaving Jerry in his whole new world.

"So, Roland created a device that can able to hack into any high sercurity systems." Steve said.

"Yeah, that is the reason he was taken and that woman was going to take his son, Micheal, when Kono and I interupted and saved him." Danni expained.

Steve nodded. "Ok, let's go back. And see what Chin have for us."

"What about Jerry?" Danni looked back at the opened door.

Steve sighed and went back into the room. In minutes later, he came back and walked pasted confused Danni.

Danni threw her car key to Steve, who easily catched it and looked confused. "You drive, I will call Chin and Kono to see what they have." Danni said as she went tothe passager's seat.

Steve smiled. He drove her car towards the way to their HQ.

"Hey, Chin what do you have?" Danni said on the phone. She putt her on speaker so that Steve hear too.

"Well I looked at the van, it was report stolen along with a blue one at a local car sale garage. The same blue van Kono said she saw. The Suv was rented by a bodygurads company, maloka, inc. they are bodygurads for hire company. I asked where Roland was going, they gave me an address to the Hickam military airforce base. Apparently Lowry's has a appointment there. And I am looking in the street camara now."

"Ok, We can go to the airforce base. Thanks Chin" Steve responed.

"No problem brah." Chin reply.

Steve turn and drove to the military airforce base. He was starting to like Danni's car. It drove fast. It can do 0 to 60 in about five seconds. In about minutes, they were at the sercurity of the base. They met with Lowry's appointment, the captain of the airforce.

"Lorwy was suppose to met me at 8 o'clock this morning, something about finding a key." the captain sighed. "He was constantly telling us how vulnrable we were to attack. He said he was working on something to prove how vulnrable the US still are."

Steve and Danni looked at each other. They both know what the thing were.

"Thank you, captain for meeting us." Steve said politely.

The captain nodded, "My pleasure." then he walked back to the base, leave the two people behind.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Danni asked Steve.

"The key is the main reason he was kidnapped."

Danni shook her head. "No, I was thinking worst than that." Steve looked at Danni confused. "Roland Lorwy created a threat, a key that can hack into every high tech system in the U.S.A. That means the kidnappers, who ever they are, has that threat to sell to the highest bidder."

Steve sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, this is long legs.**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

 **As you know in my story, Danni is a lady, instead of a man like the Tv Show. Well, her background has also change, but i can't tell you just youu have to wait and read and find out.**

 **PS: sorry about the late update but you know I have a life :)**

Chapter 6: We are going in Hot.

Leuitenant Commander Steve McGarrett, with his partner, Detective Dannielle "Danni" Willams came back to the their HQ after their meeting with the captain and Danni's realization. They walked into their offices space, which have six total offices room. Commander's was the largest in the corner farest from the entrance, the Detective's office was opposite of the Commander's and the second largest with a window. While the Commander have same pictures of navy ship behind his desk, the window was behind the Detective's. On the left side of the entrance hallway was four medium size offices. Chin and Kono have the first two and others were empty desks. Each person have decorated their offices making it reflect themsevles.

Steve and Danni arrive and met Chin and Kono by the table computer.

"Hi guys. What have you got?" Danni asked them.

Chin answered. "I looked at the footage and saw something." He tapping at the table screen and it bought the footage on the large monitor. It played and they watched how they theives kidnapped Roland and the shooting. And at the end they saw that one of the men was wounded and the van ran without him. He rolled and went from the camara's view.

Steve, Danni and Kono turned to Chin.

"I looked at where he might be, and I conclued at Kahiko, on Kalia Road."

"Okay, on that there is a hotel there." Kono added.

Danni shooked her head. "We can't go gun blazing, we need confirmation." she took her phone out and started dailing.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked. Danni putted her one finger out in fornt of Steve.

"Merry Jerry, how can I help," Jerry answered.

"Hey, its Danni, I need a sercurity footage of a hotel on Kahiko, on Kalia Road. From this morning to now. Sent it to me." She ordered.

"Okey dokey. In ten minutes" Jerry reaplied.

Danni hunged up and turn to her mates. Steve narrowed his eyes, Chin was confused and Kono raised her brows. "What?"

"Who was that?" Chin asked.

"Danni's hacker" Steve said looking closely at his partner.

Before she could reply, the was ring in her phone, "Oh, there is it."

"Put it on the table." Kono said.

Danni put her phone on the table. And Kono tapped on so buttons and a sercurity footage of Hotel, named Holawaki Hotel came up, the lobby. Kono set it up, so the computer will be looking for the injured man, and it did. They saw on the footage, a wounded man walking to an empty evevator.

"That is it. That's our guy." Steve said. He looked at his teammates, "Kono, stay here and looking for back ground on Lowry, anything in his life, from dates to what he ate last night. Danni, Chin and I will go and get the guy." They nodded. Kono started tapping away.

Steve and Danni took Danni's car and Chin drove on his motorcycle. They drove past the crime scene whihc was cleaned now. The three parked at the entrance of Holawaki Hotel. Running througth the grownd of people with guns hidden, they went into the elevator. Steve saw blood on the thirty-six button. He didn't noticed the three people behind him. When Steve heard a clear throat, he turned to look at Danni and Chin. They were looking at the three people. Two parents and a small child. Steve saw them then. The parents was covering their child away from the three and their guns, terrified.

Steve nodded to them. "Don't worry. We're cops.". He uncocks his gun in front the family. The door openned and the terrified family ran out.

Danni moved to the back. Her hands on her waist, glaring at Steve.

"What?" Steve asked innocently.

Chin chuckled and Danni just shook her head.

The elevator door openned again on the thirty-sixth floor. The three ran out, guns pointing, going oppsite ways.

Danni took the left hallway. She went farther to the staircase and saw traces of blood. "In here! Here! " she shouted. Then Steve and Chin ran towards her. They followed her to the roof, then started searching the roof for the wounded man. Steve found him.

The man woke up with the feel of ice water on his face and his gunshot wound.

"Hey," Danni said. She was holding the hose over the man, who was coughing and in pain for his injuries. "Who are you?" the man groans and looked up to Danni.

"Danni, he is not going to talk." Steve said impaitently. He took the man's hand, hold out his thump and pressed it on the wounded. The pain made the man screamed. Chin got what Steve was doing and go a note pad from his pocket. He then filpped a page and putt it under the man's thump. Steve and Chin got the man's finger prints. Chin stepped back and ran it on the fingerprint database. Meanwhile, Steve wasn't finished. He took the man and dragged him across the roof to the edge, then he made his victim stand close by the edge and pushed him over, holding his legs from fall.

"Woah! What are you doing?!" Danni screamed. Chin's eyes was wide at his boss's action. Danni was angry and stormed over there.

"If you don't tell me what I need to know, I will drop." Steve said angry.

"No you are not!" Steve turn to see Danni angry. "Are you out of your mind?! What do think you're doing?!"

"I'm making him talk, Dannielle!" Steve yelled back.

"No, you are handling a person of the roof! Steven! Of a 20+ building!"

"It is the only way to make talk!"

"No, it not!" Danni screamed. "Pull him up!"

"Hello!" they turned to Chin, who was holding his phone. "I have the prints!"

Steve and Danni glared at each other. Steve pulled the man back to the roof with a hard thug. "We are going to have a seroius talk about this, you animal!" Danni said then talked towards Chin.

"The guy name is Sergei Ivanovich. An international theif with a rap sheet a mile long." Chin told the two.

"Ok, but theif takes things, not humans," Danni said.

"The program Lowry was working on." Steve said, "Chin, I want you find anything you on Sergei, let Kono help you deep background on him and his crew, I want to know anything about him."

Chin nodded. He took Sergei down the stairs, leaving Steve and Danni alone.

Watching Chin taking the man in a cop car, Steve sighed then turn around to find Danni stand there with her hands folded on her chest. She was giving him an angry look. Steve can't help but noticed how her eye color seems more blue with her hard stare. If he was honest, he was a bit imtimated.

Steve sighed. "Just- just let it go."

"Let it go? Let what go? The fact you hung a suspect, source of information of a 20+ building. Its that what you want me to let go?" Danni asked with a hard voice.

"Danni-"

"No no" Danni took a step towards steve cut him off from talking. "It is my turn now. You don't talk. Just listen."

Steve nodded then turn and walk back to the stairs. Danni was right behind him.

"Sergei Ivanavich is suspect, that means we, the police, treated him as a source of imformation. After that we book him."

Steve nodded as he was going down the hotel stairs. Danni was right behind him.

"Hey, are you listening?!" Danni said walking behind Steve to her car.

Steve stopped then turn to her. "Danni, he is one of the team that kidnaps and kill we don't get to Roland Lowry fast, they will kill him. And little mike will be fatherless."

"Oh," Danni nodded. "You hung a man of a roof, because you lost your father?"

Steve turned around quickly, "what!-"

"No, no, no." Danni caught him off, "if that is the reason why you are having this extremy,I should be worried."

Steve sighed, "there's nothing to worry about, Danni". They reach the detective's car, ehich was parked at the front of the hotel lobby. Steve turn to his partner. "Give me your keys." Danni frowned by complied. Steve took the keys, and climbed in the drivers seat. Danni took the front passenger. They reach the highway back, Danni's cell ran.

"Detective Willams," She answered and put it on speaker.

"Hey, it's me." Kono reply.

"Kono, what do you got." Steve said.

"Okay, so I ran backgroung on Seigei. He have a crew and interpol have him and his crew on high alert. They most steal high-value and high tech items from they to re-sell to the highest bargan. There are four main members of the crew. One of which who paid Danni and I a visit. She is Natalie Reed, and she used to be Lorwy's girlfriend. However, it didn't work out for them. Little Mikey said they broke up."

Steve nodded. "So, she was trying to get closer to him to find what he was work at."

"Yeah, and they found out something that could gain them a huge money." Danni replied. "Thanks Kono." She ended the call.

The gang found out that the kidnappers plan. The kiddnappers were trying to get closer to Lorwy by by using Nataile Reed to find out what he was doing. However, their relationship didn't work out so much. Kono explained they broked up two weeks before lowry was suppose to deliver his work to the Airforce Captain. Natalie knew about his plan and that is how they was able to kidnap Lowry.

Jerry walked into the office and made his way to the four officers around the big screen table. "Hey guys, I found something interesting" Jerry grined the officers, who was waiting for his explaination. "In his computer, lorwy's, there are history of the palces he used his key in. he had a backup system in his computer. It took me time but I finally found it."

"Ok… what the interesting part?" Steve asked.

"Well, he was a bit of a sercurity freak. And he has a GPS signal in the key that activates when he turn on the key." Jerry made his way to the middle of the computer table, where Kono moved out of the way for him, then he started typing. In seconds, there are charts of GPS coordintes on the big monitor. "As you see on the big screen, officers, these are the logins of Lowry's key."

"All of these are from his house," Chin observed.

"Okay, so if Roland Lowry login to his "key", you can monitor it right?" Steve asked Jerry and he nodded to Steve. Steve then turn to his mates. "Okay, Kono check on Lorwy's son mike, and see if they come and try to kidnap him again." Kono nodded then walk out of the office to going to child services.

"You think they will try to take to son again?" Danni asked.

"Well, they leverage right?" Steve reply.

"Okay, so what do we do now." Chin asked

"We find the thiefs." Steve said.

Under the palace, the offices of the governor's task force, there is a basement. In that basement there are six dark rooms, with no window and a light glow of light. According to Commander Mcgarrett, who thought it will be a perfect place for interogetion of suspects. Sergei Ivanovich was the first suspect planted there. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. The chair was bolted to the cement ground. Sergei's hands were down, which was cuffed to the two back legs of the chair. His head was hanged low, his chin on his chest. He was trying to ignore the pain from the gunshot wound which was now patched and treated.

There was a buzz sound, folowed by an open door. Steve and Chin walked throught to door and made their way to they suspect. Danni followed right behind. While Steve and Chin were standing at both side of their suspect. Danni was behind them leaning against the wall, standing right next to the door.

"Hey, where are your buddies?" Steve spoke first. Sergei looked up and glared at his guests. "Where were you and your buddies trying to taking Roland Lorwy?" Sergei didn't answer, he contiune to glared up to Steve. Who was impatiece and started to pace in front of him.

"Listen, buddy, we know you tried to friend up Lorwy with your lady. And we know what you want from Lorwy. What we don't know is where you put Lorwy. So why don't you tell us your plans for him huh?" Chin asked. He moved closer to Sergei, trying to make an eye contact with him.

"I don't know what plans we have for Lorwy" Sergei said with his thick Serbian accent. "We were told he had something that could make us millions."

"Ok, what was the plan?" Chin asked. Steve had stop pace and standing next to Chin listen in.

"We were to put him into a warehouse and wait for the buyers" Sergei said panting from pain by the gunshot wound. "We were to put him in, then he upload his program and sent to the buyers from Russia. That was the plan."

"Where, where is Lorwy right now?!" Steve cried.

"Dillingham Airfield" Sergei answers.

With that information, the three officers got out of the cell and took the elevator to upstairs to their office, where Jerry was there to meet them.

"Hey, guys" Jerry said, looking at the table screen typing away.

"Okay Jerry, we might have a location of where Lowry might be held." Danni said. She walked and stood next to Jerry, looking at what he was doing.

"Guys, Dillingham Airfield is a skydiving school." Chin said.

"Skydiving?" Danni asked.

"Yeah, that must be where they took Lorwy." Steve said.

"And where they have to meet the buyers" Danni added.

Suddenly the was a loud beep spund that caught everyone's attention. The sound was coming from the computer table. Jerry was by the table typing away like his life depend on it.

"What is it, Jerry?" Danni asked.

"The key is activated. Lowry or whoever using the key, just shutdown the internation airport's radar." Jerry answered whlie typing on the screen keyborad. "I am trying to pinpoint the exact location."

Steve and Chin went to stand behind Jerry looking over his head about what he was doing. On the big monitor was an image of a landmark with airplane roads.

"That's it, that's Dillinagham Airports" Chin confirmed.

"All right, lets go." Steve said. He walked out of the room, then Danni and Chin followed.

"I'll sent the address! And call HPD!" Jerry shout after them.

The three walked to the armory. All three took a bullet vest. Steve had a glock 22 with a lighter atached to it, he put it in his gun hosler on his belt. He was wearing a black combat boots, he got as a gift from his commanding officer. Danni also had a glock 22 which was hosered at the her thigh over her black pants. She wore a bullet vest over her white top. While Steve and Danny have handgun, Chin had a Remington 870 shotgun, loaded and ready to go. He was wear black jeans and a plain white shirt. Steve looked at the his mates and they nodded at him.

All three went to Danni 2010 camaro, steve was driving with Danni on front seat and Chin was in the back. Steve was on speed cuting thourght trafic with 90mph, however the camaro was smooth, unlike the HPD dispatch's car. As their were going to the airfield, a black plane flew past them.

"That must be the buyers." Danni said, looking up at the plane.

"Yeah, of the radar." Chin added.

Steve parked soomewhere hidden from the warehouse. All three got out of the camaro with their guns ready. Steve took the lead, Danni followed then Chin right behind them. They jogged to the side of the warehouse. Steve then took a peak to see if anyone is there. But the front was empty.

Steve turn to Danni. "What do you think we do?"

Danni followed "Well, I think it we can get our eyes on our people, we go in hot. Is that what you will do?"

Steve smiled at her, "Yeah, that is what I will do. See? This is a partnership."

Danni smiled back. They quickly went to the front of the warehouse. Steve looked thorught the front window and saw Lorwy tied up, the kiddnapper over a screen. He look up and saw three guards.

"Ok, Chin take the front door. Danni and I will go up." Steve wispered. They nodded at him. Chin stayed whlie Steve and Danni started to climb up with the two metal ladders. They both climbed to the second floor of the warehouse. Steve found a broken window and they cilmbed inside.

When the blond lady, who attacked Kono, pulled a gun on Lorwy's head, that was the que. Steve went behind a guard. He covered the guard's mouth and threw him over to the floor, catching everyone's attention. Within seaonds guns were drew and the shooting starting. Steve and Danni were at the people, killing everyone they aim at. Chin opened the door and also started shooting.

One of the guns hit a gas tank in the corner of the warehouse. And it stated to burn. Steve noticed it and with experince with guns in the navy, he knew there are only a couple of minutes until the whole thing exploses.

"Everybody out!" he shout. He jump to the first floor with Danni close behind him. They help Lorwy out and ran with Chin outside. In minutes the whole warehouse explosed into a big fireball.

HPD was on the scene minutes later, they carried the blond, Nathlie Reed, and her partner to book them and turn them in to interpol. They also decided to add Sergei Ivanovich to interpol too. EMS was also on the scene putt Roland in for checkup. Danni and Steve walked towards him.

"Mr Lowry, I am Leuitenant Commander Steve Mcgarrett and this is my partner Detective Dannelle Williams, from the government taskforce." Steve introduced.

Roland nodded. "Hello, thank you for saving me."

"Well, you can meet your son at the hospital, and sorry about you work" Danni said.

"Nah, worth alot of trouble." Roland reply. Both Steve and Danni nodded. The amblulance was ready to go, so they left Roland to go the hospital.  
Danni call Kono and tell her to go to the hospital with Mike, so that he can meet his father. And told to ask some queastion about the case. After she was done.

"Hey, do you have a present for Kono?" Danni asked Steve.

"Yeah, I do." Steve answer. Danni smilled at him. "Lets go. I think Chin is ready."

After Kono was done reunioning the father and son. She was tried and ready to go home. That was when she remenbered, she have missed the cermmony of swearing into the police force. She sighed and got out of her red chev malibu. She walk to the palace and up to the office. However, when she walked, Chin, Steve and Danni were standing there with their uniform. Steve was wearing his Commander's Uniform and Chin had his uniform of HPD. Danni, however, a black suit with her badge on display. Kono smiled and slowly walk towrds them.

"Hey" Steve said. He handed her a box. "Go head."

Kono opened it "Wow, a Ruger LC9"

"Great for backup weapon." Steve added.

"Thanks"

Kono then moved to Danni. She stand in front of her, who was a few inches shorter then Kono. "Here." Danni hanged her a necklace. "It's is the patron saint…"

"Of law enforcement." Kono added. Danni nodded.

"It was given to me as a rookie, now I give to you, the new rookie." Danni said. Kono turned around and Danni put the necklace aroud her.

"Thank you." Danni just smiled.

Kono turned to Chin, Who smiled at her and gave fashlight. "You've earn this." then Kono step back and she was swore in but her cousin. Kono smiled at her senior officers. She was glad and excited for this job.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey, sorry for the late update.**

 **here is the Chapter 7.**

 **hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 7: Good Luck, Aguaman.

On the tour ships of the great World War II, there are hostages inside one of the ship in the Pearl Harbor. HPD and SWAT are on the move to secure the place and monitor the condition. Perimeter was set so that nobody moves in or out of the compound. So far there is one armed suspect with an unknown number of victims in that ship. Laura Hills, the governor's liaison was instructed to call the Hawaii five-0 taskforce, who will be here any minute.

She looked around taking in the scene. Hawaii SWAT taskforce was ready to move in and rescue the hostages; however they were told to paused and wait for the members the Five-0. The police are keeping people away for the crime scene, and there are reporters looking for updates and statements from the police.

In minutes, the crowd made way for a Silver Camaro and a blue 4X4 Ford pickup truck making their way to the crime scene. Looking at the cars, Laura was relieved to see it and she rushed towards it. The Camaro was opened and a beautiful woman stepped out of it, Laura recognized as Detective Dannielle Williams, she was wearing a white semi-sleeve shirt and black pants, with a gun belt. She had her badge on a chain necklace rest on her chest and her hair was in a ponytail. Next to her car was the blue Ford truck, it also opened the driver seat door and the Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett was out of it. He had a navy blue t-shirt and brown cargo pants with his combat boot. His gun was hosted on his belt and the five-0 badge was also in his belt in sight.

"Commander McGarret. Detective Williams." Laura said walked towards them. "I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. I'm Laura Hills; I recently took over the Governor's new Public Safety Liaison."

Steve nodded at her and said. "What do we have?"

"Well, suspect on board is Special Warfare Operator Second Class Graham Wilson, SEAL team five." She handed a photo of a man in his late 20s to Danni.

"Wait, he's a SEAL?" Steve asked and Laura nodded.

"He is heavily decorated. He's hulled himself up inside with an unknown number of hostages." Laura explained.

"Any contract with him since he boarded?" Danni asked, still looking at the picture. She then gave it to Steve.

"He told the negotiator he would start killing the hostages, if we tried to move in on him." Laura answered.

"Did he make any demands?" Steve asked.

"Just one: find his wife killer."

"Huh. When was that?" Danni asked.

"This morning," Laura opened the file she was holding and gave Danni police reports and some pictures of a different crime scene. "The victim's name is Noreen Wilson. There was screaming and broken glasses, so a neighbor calls 911. When HPD arrived at the scene, Graham was on the scene with a bloody pocket knife, fleeing from the house. Police followed him here and he pulls a gun. Now he is in the ship with a number of people hostages."

"With a demand to find the person who killed his wife?" Danni added. Laura turned to her and nodded. "I don't suppose you told him he is the only suspect."

Laura shakes her head. "The Governor told to contract you guys, because of his background similar with Commander's."

"Well, tell SWAT to hold their ground, I'll go in alone." Steve said.

"Excuse me?" Laura turn to the Commander surprised, while Danni frowned at his statement.

"Graham is a SEAL. He's been trained in close-quarter combat, which means right now he has the upper ground. You sent SWAT in blind, they're going to take heavy losses, and more than likely get multiple hostages killed." Steve explained. "If this guy didn't kill his wife, he made a hell of trouble to be proven innocent."

"Commander McGarrett, I can't do that for you." Laura replied.

"If you want my help today, you get it my way." Steve challenged. "Hold SWAT in position, so that Graham will know we are still in discussion, while I sneak in the ship and see what we're dealing with. If he is dangerous, then I'll take him out." With that he walks out to his car.

Danni was right behind. "Okay, you're plan is stupid. You can't go in alone to an armed and maybe unstable man with a close-combat experience. Not to mention the hostages!"

Steve turned to Danni, who was close behind him. They walked to the back Steve's blue ford pickup. Steve opened his trunk and took a black army bag. "Danni, I'll go in there, while you and the team investigate the wife's murder."

"Okay and if he did it, then what?" Danni asked.

"Then we know what we're dealing." Steve removed his combat shoes and started to take of his shirt. "Graham's expecting a threat from land, but not from water."

"So, you're going to swim." Danni watched as he took off his shirt. "That's how you're getting on the ship?"

"Yes," Steve sighed. He met Danni's eyes. "Looking I don't see any way in and we need to keep this from getting worse. I'm going in, get Graham to trust me and maybe let the hostages go."

"And if you can't?" Danni asked.

Steve opened his black bag and put his shoes in and his t-shirt along with his gun. Then he zipped close the bag. He was standing facing the detective, shirtless and without shoes. "I take him out."

Danni nodded in understanding. "All right, you'll take him out. The navy SEAL?"

"Don't worry." Steve smiled at Danni. "I have done this before."

"You've done this before?" Danni asked surprised. "You've sunk onto a float war ship to a rescue a bunch of tourists who are being held captive by a man who demand law enforcement to find his wife's killer?"

"W-well." Steve paused. "Not this literally. But similar situation." He hung the bag over his shoulder. "I will have my phone with me, but don't call me. I'll call you."

"Bet you've use that before." Steve smiled at Danni's response. "Good luck, Aguaman."

He walked past Danni and went his way to edge of the island. He set his bag on the ground and gently lowered himself to the water. He opened the bag, took out his water goggles, put it on, took the bag behind his back and went under the water. Fishes swam away from Steve as he made his way towards the ship. As a Navy SEAL, he can hold his breathe longer, so he didn't need the surface as he swam. He went pass the ship's algae covered fans and made his way to the side of the ship. Then he surface from the water. With a count of three, he jump unto the climbing bars and started to climb. At the last bar, he got his gun ready and pointed it out looking for threat. He then climbed on broad when there was no one. He ran across the ship, put down his bag to open and get out his dry clothes.

In a couple of minutes, Steve was dry with new clothes. He hid his bag along with the gun and badge. He didn't want scare Graham with the gun or badge. He gently started walking towards one doors. Which was made of steel and it was bolted shut. He tried to open it but it was locked. He took a step back trying to look any other point of entry. He saw the layers of floors, then with a deep breathe; he jumped and caught with his hands the lowest metal bar of one of ship's second floor. With a count of three, he leaped onto the floor. The was a window, which looked into the room, from Steve's view the room looked empty. He sat his bag down and got out a roll of duct tape. He use a two inches of the duct tape to make an "X" sign on the left corner of the window. Then he got up, stood by the window. He closed his eyes and hit the "X" spot of the window hard with his elbow three times. The glass window shattered. Steve easily climbed into the room.

The room was a small little office space. The Commander walked around the desk and towards the door. The door opened to a very tight hallway. Steve took his gun out of the bag and walked to the left, with his gun pointing. He walked past a few doors, looking for the hostages and Graham. With his SEAL training, Steve was able to use his five sights to observe his environment. He walked slowly taking everything in.

On his way to the intersecting hallways, he was attacked by a punch. Steve took a step back, which let his opponent step toward him for another punch. However, Steve caught his wrist and twists it behind him.

"Oh! Ow" the man said, he was bent down with his right hand on his back, which was held tightly by Steve.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, while still holding the man's wrist.

"Boatswain's Mate First Class Ed McKay. U.S navy. Retire" the man replied. Steve released the older man. And Ed turns towards Steve. He looked at Steve up and down. "It's about time backup arrived."

"You were running the tour?" Steve asked.

"Yeah" Ed was still panting. "Shot were fired, people were running everywhere. It was chaos. I was able to Evac most of the people but there are some that fell behind."

"How many?"

"Seven" Ed sighed and lean next to the wall. "That manic have them on the boiler room."

Steve looked at the way Ed pointed to. "Ok, Good Ed. Listen, getting you off the ship right now is hard. I want you to show me the boiler room, then you go and hide."

"No way. These are my people he's have in there, I am going with you." Ed argued.

"No, listen to me. That man is dangerous. I want you out of danger."

"But-" with one sharp look from the Commander, Ed nodded. "All right, this way."

They both walked slowly to the boiler room where Graham was with the hostages.

"So, you think this guy is really dangerous?" Ed asked as they walked past room after room. Steve was taking the lead while Ed was behind giving direction.

"He's armed with seven hostages." Steve answer.

"Please!" a woman cried from the room ahead of the Commander. Steve stopped when he hear the woman's voice.

He turned to Ed. "Okay. this is your stop. Go find a place to hide."

Ed nodded and turned around to back his hiding place. Steve watched untill he couldn't see Ed anymore. Then he turned back to look at Graham and his hostages. Ed was right there are seven hostages, three women and four men. Two blonds and a brunette women and a bald guy and three grown men along with Graham, who was armed with a sliver pistol. From where Steve was standing it looked like a M9 silver gun. Graham could get that from anywhere. Steve's attention shifted from his gun to the woman who was pleading.

"Please" the woman repeated.

"Hey! No talking." Graham said while pacing around in circles. He looked through the small window to see HPD SWAT team standing by with weapons ready. Steve saw that he was sweating and breathing fast and his pacing was a little fast, made him wondered if Graham was treated mentally.

In order to find his answer, he took out his phone and call Danni for updates on her investigation. She took it on the third ring.

"Hey." Danni said on the phone. "You found Graham?"

"Yeah, I got him." Steve whispered. "I got eyes on him. He's armed, he's holding seven hostages. Behavior's pretty erratic."

"As opposed to most hostages-takers that are calm and composed?" Danni replied.

"No, with his training, this should be easy from him." Steve explains. "He's sweating and looks like his going to have a panic attack."

"Panic attack?" Danni frowned.

"Yeah, check if he's on any medicine. If he's been treated psychiatrically." Steve ordered.

"Okay, Chin is on it now. We are in the house right now." Danni said.

"Yeah how is it?"

"Uh… kind of sloppy."

"Sloppy" Steve chuckled

"Yeah. As a SEAL, this should be easy for him right?" Steve rolled his eyes. "There are stuff broken, blood everywhere. CSU are checking if it is the same blood from Noreen."

"Okay."

"Hey, you miss me don't you?" Danni asked. He could hear the smile in her voice. Which also made him smile?

"Yes, Danni. But I'm trying get seven hostages out of a crazy man. So I'm a little busy,"

"Hey Steve." Chin said. "Graham's medicine cabinet is full-stacked. I got sleeping pills, lithium and clot-nasal-pam."

"Clonazepam? That is for people with PTSD. It is an antipsychotic." Steve frowned.

"Yeah, well it looks like he has been skipping doses." Chin replied.

"What?"

"The bottle is full, Steve." Danni answer. "I don't think he even took one."

"I think I see what happens he doesn't take his pills,"

"You think?" Danni demand.

"Yeah, I also think the longer this goes the worst this is going to get," Steve observing Graham panicked behavior, who was still pacing back and front faster than before.

"I don't know if this makes you feel better." Danni asked. "But looks like Noreen put out a fight. ME Doctor, Max Berman said there are some defensive wounds on her hand."

"Ok, and?"

"Well, Kono is with the daughter, whom was at the scene when it all happened. We also found a diary written in Russian, and safe deposit box."

"All right. I will tried and talk to Graham."

"Talk to him?" Danni said surprised. "What is this? You are having such a bad ideas today."

"Bad ideas?" Danni, I have to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone." Steve replied.

"Well, be careful and um… Good luck." Danni said on the phone, and then hanged up.

Steve turned his phone off and turned his attention to Grahame and the hostages. He looked once again at the hostages, the woman was breathing hard. She was crying trying not to be loud, however she was trying hard to take deep breathes, which isn't helping when a crazy man with a gun few inches away from her. "Please, I need something to eat for my blood sugar." the woman said. Graham turned to her and glared making the woman shrink against the wall.

Graham sighed, taking his armed hand to the sweat off his forehead. "Does someone have food for her?" he looked at his captures. Most of them shook their head, there are a few looking down scared.

"Here. It's peanuts." one of the men said. He was heavy weighted with a blue flower Hawaii shirt. He reaches inside the pocket,

"Slow!" the man winced at Graham's shout. Then he slowly took out the peanuts from his breast pocket and handed it to the woman. The man was looking at Graham, who was breathe hard and leaning on the metal table face away from his hostages. The man slowly got to his feet and walk to Graham without him noticing. With a turn, Graham saw the man raised his fist to punch him. On instinct, Graham caught the man's punch; he got a hold of his wrist and twisted it hard against the man's back. The man screamed in pain. He was blend down with Graham holding him by the hand, which was painfully broken. The Graham pushed him with his leg and he land with his head hard on the metal wall, leaving him unconscious.

The other hostages started to panicked, which made Steve move into the boiler room. He quickly made his way to Graham. But he stopped Steve coming any closer.

"Hey!" Graham pointed his gun at Steve. "Who are you? You're not a tourist, are you?"

"My name is Steve McGarrett, I'm five 0" Steve said, his hand were up in the air. He was blocking Graham from the tourists. Steve also looking at the unconscious man. "Before that I was a SEAL, just like you. BUD/S Class 203"

"They sent you in here, right?" Graham asked.

"No." Steve shook his head. "I came in by myself. I don't want anyone to get hurt or involved until we get a chance to talk straight, okay."

Graham lowered his gun a little bit. Which made Steve know he was getting process?

"Okay Graham, you can tell me what happen,"

"I didn't kill my wife."

"Okay, okay." Steve nodded to him. "What happen?"

Graham walks backups towards the window.

"So, tell about Noreen. How'd you guys meet?" Steve asked, while checking up on the conscious man.

It took Graham a few minutes, to answer his. "Germany" Steve nodded him on to continue. "Six and half years ago, I was travel through Europe, on leave, and she was working at an old bar, all-ranks Clubs in Ramstein...she just immigrated there with her daughter. Three months later we were married." Graham looked out the window. "She changed his name just before the wedding, saying that she needed a new life with her child and me." Graham sighed. "She didn't like the name Irina anyway."

"What happened this morning?" Steve asked with a soft voice.

"Lily… I can't imagine what she's going through." He sighed. "We had an agreement. I don't even know what it is about. I was mad, but I took my counselor's advice and decided to run it off."

Steve frowned. "Run it off?"

"I know. I haven't been easy to live with. Ever since I have been back, it been difficult. Noreen says sometimes that she is scared of me, t-which she doesn't know the guy she married to. I mean, I know I'm sick. I been better and trying hard, the shrink told me, 'When you get worked up, run it off.' but I didn't hurt her, I would never do that. I have to let Lily know that I would never do that."

"My team is investigating Noreen; you have to let the hostages go."

Graham chuckled; he looked down and shook his head. "You're a Navy SEAL and you wanted me to give up my only leverage?"

"I am on your side, my team is too. If you prove to me that you didn't kill your wife." Steve said. "You did this for an attention, now you got it."

"Okay, all right. How do I do that?" Graham asked.

"You let the hostages go. Let us help you." Steve answered.

Graham narrowed his eyes at Steve. He raised his weapon on Steve. "Get in the bathroom."

"What?" Steve said confused.

"I can't find the knife I brought in here. So I wanted you to get the bathroom so that you don't try anything stupid." Graham walked to Steve, who was also walking backwards towards the bathroom. He went inside the small space in the bathroom and Graham shut the door, locking it. Hearing the sound of the lock, Steve sighed. He was hoping for Graham to be on his side so that he has to use force. However sometimes he realized he has to.

Knowing the door was locked; Steve took out his phone and dialed Danni.

"Hey, Steve you ok?" Danni answered.

"Yeah, but Graham barricaded me in head." Steve sighed. He was pacing in the small spaced bathroom.

"You're in the bathroom?" Danni asked.

"Yeah…, so how is it going?"

Danni sighed and lean back in her chair. "Not good, Noreen has an interesting history. She was name Irina Chubais in Russia. She was married to a banker Yegor Chubais, after she ran away with her child. The deposit key is from a local bank here, where she kept her previous passports from Russian. The journal was Noreen's Russian life before Graham."

"All right, so you now another suspect."

"But, we don't have anything that ties him to the murder. Chin was with CSU while I checked the leads and they didn't find the murder weapon." Danni countered.

"I think I can help you with that." Steve reach into his pocket and took out the knife, he took from Graham. The knife had dry blood on it, but it also has a full thump print, so Steve took picture and sent it to Danni. "That is a print, see if you got something from it."

"Ok, just send it Jerry."

"Updates?" Steve asked. He looked through the small window looking outside.

"Um… well… we lost the kid." Danni said.

"What?!" Steve expressed. "What happened?"

"Well, Kono was with the child…"

"Lily" Steve interrupted her.

"Yeah, Lily. Anyway Kono decided to send her for shaved ice. A man came an approached them, she saw Lily was scared, when the man came closer. So Kono walked to meet the man, the next she knew Lily was picked up by two men into a black SUV." Danni explain. "Oh, Jerry got a hit on the print."

"Hey Boss, the print is the ex-husband, Yegor Chubias. TSA security cameras spot him in Honolulu international airport three days ago. And he's Charter a plane to Moscow which leaves in one hour." Jerry said.

"Boss, I'm sorry." Kono said over the phone. "I was trying to make Lily feel less sad."

"It's okay, you guys tried to stop the plane from flying. And put Yegor in." Steve ordered.

"What about you?" Danni asked.

"I am going to put an end to this hostage situation; I'm going to call SWAT." Steve said. He ended the call and dialed Laura.

She picks up on the first ring. "Commander McGarrett,"

"Miss Hills, you can bring in SWAT, advice them to be conscious of the hostages. I have got Graham."

Laura sighed with relief. "Right away, Commander." Laura called over the SWAT leader and gave to the green light to proceed towards the ship. Ten SWAT members in suits and helmet with their loaded Colt M4 Carbine on point going in the ship entrance in one line, jogging carefully inside. They made their way to where the hostages are. They saw six people sitting by the wall and one unconscious man. One-by-one they entered the room and rushed towards the people who are more than happy to see them. Even though the SWAT men were helping the hostages, they were also keeping an eye out of Graham and the Five-0 Lieutenant Commander McGarrett. Five of the SWAT escorts the hostages out of the ship, and the other five were looking the two navy SEAL personnel. They walked further into the room; on the left was Steve who had a sliver pistol point at Graham. SWAT quickly went to the two and secures Graham.

The hostages were exiting the ship with relief, some running to meet their families, wives, husbands, and mothers. Laura sighed of relief as she saw Graham in handcuffs, held closely by two SWAT agents. Steve looked around and saw Danni, Kono and Chin with a six-year old little girl, which he guest was Lily.

"Hey," he said to the agents, "give some space. Handcuff off, please."

Lily let go of Kono's hand and ran to her stepfather, "Daddy!" Graham smiled and bent down to meet her in a hug.

"Hey sweetie."

"Daddy, can we go home." the girl asked.

"Um… I'm sick, right now." Lily pouted. "Don't worry, I'll be better. I promise." they smiled at each other.

Steve smile at the scenes and looked up to meet Danni's eyes, who smiled and nodded at him. He walked over to her, Kono and Chin. "Hey, how did it go?"

They looked at each other and smiled back at Steve. "Piece of cake" Kono smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**heey, it me again for an update.**

 **Chapter 8 is up.**

 **note: at first I didn't want Danni to have any kids, then I won't be able to capture the Danny character. In the Show, danny was a loving father, so my Danni will mean nothing without Grace.**

 **ahola!**

Chapter 8: It's a Gang War?

For the past mouth, Hawaii Five-0 lived up to their name. With five members of the taskforce, a Navy SEAL Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, a former NYPD Detective Danielle Williams, HPD Lieutenant Chin Oh Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakalua and their computer analyst Jerry Ortega. Each member has their own badge, with expectation of Jerry who have a keycard instead to go through security. The Govement building, called the Palace was the HQ of the Governor's taskforce. It has three stories, the first floor is the main door where there are securities and front desk clerks, and the second floor is the DA Office and a few offices of Government personnel. And final the third floor is where the Hawaii Five-0 offices.

The members work twenty-four seven when given a case. However thanks to the Governor, they have the weekend off duty. On the third Saturday, Detective Danni Williams used her day off to pick up her daughter from the airport. When she decided to live in Hawaii instead, she called her parents to tell them the news. But her mother insisted she let her daughter to finish school before she moves across the ocean to her mother. After hours of convince, Mrs. Williams won and Danni's daughter, Grace Williams, had to stay in her grandparents' estate for a mouth. In that month, Danni looked for schools mostly private and the hours for that will work for her and her work. With everything prepared, Danni couldn't wait to see her daughter.

Danni was standing at the waiting area, waiting for the flight attendant to bring her six-year-old daughter. She was wearing white skinny Capri pants with a bright orange vest top. She stood there waiting for her daughter.

"Danno!" she turned to the direction of her name and she saw her little girl running towards. She bent down and meets her daughter with a hug.

"Hey, monkey" Danni said, holding her child in her hands. She nodded to the flight attendant who, smiled at her and took off.

Danni put her kid down and hold her hands, and then they walked out of the Honolulu airport to the parking lot. They walked to her Camaro and she opened the passenger door and rolled the seat for Grace to climb in, then she closed it and walked around the car and took the driver seat. "Put on your seat belt." She ordered.

"Danno?"

"Yes Honey?"

"What are we doing to today? Can we go to the beach?"

"You want to go to the beach? You just got here." Danni laughed.

"Well, my friend said that Hawaii has a lot of beaches."

"You are right. Hawaii does have a lot of beaches, but we have things to do, like shopping and breakfast and then we are to football game." Danni looked at the rare mirror and smiled at her daughter, who smiled back showing her empty front tooth. "Hey, when did you lose the teeth?"

"Last week, I and nana gave it to the tooth fairy." Grace replied. Danni was sad she wasn't there to wittiness her daughter's first fallen tooth.

Danni stopped at a diner. She and Grace got out of the car and went inside. They took a seat by the window. Grace started talking about school, her grandparents, and things she did with her uncles and grandparents. There is something that she frowned on, like the beauty pageants her mom enrolled her into and the dinning classes that Grace seem to attend every evening, probably the reason why her mother fought for to stay Grace to stay. However she was glad her child had time with her family before she brought her in Hawaii. The waitress got their order and delivered it to them. Grace had a chocolate chip waffle with orange juice and Danni had pancakes and coffee. The each gave each other's half of their meal.

After eating and talking, Danni went to the mall and got her kid new clothes. They took an hour trying clothes on Grace. Which Danni made a note to include Grace's clothes into her closet room? After shopping, this made Danni trunk full. They decided to go to the High School Event Football, at Kukui High School.

The parking lot of the football field was packed. The high school football was played by the Kapui Kings vs the P-Boys Scorpions. Danni and Grace got out of the car and made their way to big event. Danni got her tickets to the guard and she was in with her kid to where the football was. Danni looked back and noticed one the ticket was slipped by a man in gray jacket a $100 bill. With that she narrowed her eyes, but because of her daughter she decided to do nothing about it. She walked holding Grace's hands to seats where Steve and his teams were sitting.

Kono noticed her first, and waving her to their seat. Kono was wearing shorts and red tank top, next to her was Chin in Jeans and his football uniform shirt, Jerry sitting in the middle of Chin and Steve, holding nachos. He had a white t-shirt and tan shorts too, while Steve have a navy blue V-neck t-shirt and jeans. They all looked to see Danni holding hands with a little girl. She has blond hair like Danni, but she was darker. She has a pink sleeveless top and pink tutu skirt. Danni and the little girl made their way thought the crowd to the teammates.

"Hey, who's this" Kono asked looking at Danni's daughter.

"This is my daughter, Grace Ann Williams," Danni answered. She carried Grace and made her way to sit next to Steve.

"Hi, Grace. I'm Kono."

"Hello." Grace replied.

"And I'm Uncle Chin."

"Hi," She turned and looked at Chin noticing his shirt. "Are you a football player?"

"Yeah, I use to play on the red team over there." Chin pointed out on the field, one of the players with red uniform.

"Until I came and beat all his records." Steve added. He leans down to Grace. "I'm Steve"

"Hello, Uncle Steve."

"Aloha football fans! The moment we've been waiting for. The grudge match between Kapui Kings vs the P-Boy's Scorpions, the inter-island rivalry everyone's been waiting for." a voice over the P.A overhead, which the crowd screaming, clapping and whooping for their teams. There were hundreds of people in the stadium cheering, shouting and whooping for their high school football teams. The crown was covered in red and blue supporting the teams.

The quarterback of the Kapui team was running towards homerun, but he was slammed by the P-Boy's defense. This gain boos from the crowd.

"Oh! How'd you miss that facemask call, ref?! He only tried to gouge the kid's eyes out! You suck!" Kono screamed, she was standing up caught not only her co-workers attention but some of the fans. Some of the fans were agreeing with her. Chin chuckled, but Steve, Jerry and Danni just looked at her.

"Huh, glad she on our team." Steve said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Chin warned. He smiled at Kono, who was busy yelling at the refs of the game.

Despite of the rival team The P-Boys Scorpions, the Kapui Kings got a touchdown which lead to their fans to rise up and cheer for them. Danni and her team rise too. Kono has raised her hands and clapping above her head. Danni was smiling with her daughter. Her eyes scanned the front line of the field, and then landed on the same person she saw at the entrance. The man who slipped the $100 bill to the guard. He had three friends with him. Danni noticed he was walking to the front line of the football with the three men following behind them.

Danni was busy watching them, she didn't notice that her daughter and friends already sat down. Danni was still standing looking the four men. They look like they're in a gang. From where she was standing, she could see the tattoo on their neck. The first man was native to Hawaii with darker skin color that makes him look Hispanic. He had a gray jacket and black pants. Danni was sure he was carrying a gun in his pants, even though she can't see it. The other three had dark shirt and jean pants walking right behind the first man. Another thing Danni noticed was they were towards a man who was busy clapping and cheering.

Steve and the other noticed Danni's behavior, she had her serious face. After working with for mouth, Steve, Chin and Kono learn whenever Danni is silent it is because she is mad or noticed something bad happening or about to happen. In this case, she was silent and staring at four gang-looking men who were walking toward a man. Something is about to happen.

"Danni?" Kono called getting attention. "Who's that."

"I don't know. But I am sure that they are carrying gun and something is about to go down," Danni answered.

"Ok, Kono call HPD, for backup." Steve ordered and he got up, the decided to go down there. But Danni caught him by his forearms.

"Where do you think you're going?" Danni asked. Steve gave her a questioning look. "You will to cause a panic? Look around you, they are a lot of people if you cause a panic, there will be more bodies."

"Ok, I just called HPD, they five minutes away." Kono said to them.

"Guys, Danni's right. If we're going to do this, we have to do quietly." Chin said. Jerry and Grace started to notice the conversations between the four officers.

"Hey, Jerry looks after Grace. And _do not_ leave her. _Got it?_ " Danni demanded. She had a serious look on Jerry, who shirked and nodded. She turned to Steve. "See that man they're focusing on." Steve looked the man, who was oblivious of the four gang-looking guys still making their way to him. "We move to somewhere more remote, then take out the guys, and wait for HPD. Because I am _not_ doing anything you're thinking with my daughter in here with a front row seat." Danni gave Steve hard look. He had hands up in surrender.

"How do you want to do this?" Steve asked. Danni smiled.

Kono made her quickly to the target man. When she got closer, she slowed down and made her way to him. From her view, she saw the men paused when they noticed her. They tried to be causal and go unnoticed. That bought some time for Kono.

"Excuse me." Kono said to man. He turns to her and smiled when he noticed Kono in just shorts and tank top. He licked his lips looking at her up and down. Kono tried her best to move away in disgust. "I have a message for you."

The man met Kono eyes in supiousion. "A message?"

Kono nodded. "The guys over there." she pointed the four gangster men. "They wanted me to tell to meet them in the men bedrooms" She sighed and looked at the football field. "They say it's important or something."

"Or something?" the man asked. He looked again at the four men. The one in the gray jacket met his eyes and nodded to him. The man sighed and turned to Kono, but she was already gone. He took one last look at the field, where the players are still playing. He made his way thought the cheering crowd to the bathroom. The four men casual followed him. He entered the bathroom and in seconds so did the four men. He studied the four men as they walked slowly towards him. The one in the middle was closer to him. One man on each side of the middle one. The fourth was looking to under the stalls if they are empty.

"Who are you people? What is this?" The man demanded.

"Mana Sapolu?" The man in the gray jacket said.

"Yeah?" Mana looked the man who spoke to him and looked at his companies. The man reached down in his pants and pulled out a Glock 09. He pointed straight to Mana. However, before he could pull the trigger, two bathrooms stalls were busted open revealing Steve and Chin. The men were surprised; the one in the jacket turned the gun towards Steve. But Steve was fast, he took a step towards the man holding the gun then he covered his hands over the man's and twist around his back. His back was facing the man who arm were twist over his shoulder. Steve jerked the arm downward that made open his palm dropped the gun and screamed in pain. With his back face his opponent, Steve hit his middle region three times with his elbow then flipped him over hit hard on the floor. After knocking out the man, he turned to face three other men, who looked angry. They charged on him one by one, but Steve dodged all their attacks. Moving around them surrounding him, they were slowly walking around Steve. Then the one Steve's right came in with a hard swing punch, but Steve caught his fist. At the same time the other two came in too. However they were all slow for Steve. Before the second could punch Steve, Steve moved out of the way and the man punch the first instead. Steve went behind the second and kick-pushed him sending the two to the sink. The third was left. He came in charging with a punch, which Steve dodged, then followed with a kick aiming for the middle, but Steve turn out of the way. Wasting no time, Steve charged in with three punches, one on each cheek and the nose knocking him out.

Chin was with targeted victim, witnessing the fight. In his fight, Steve was confident. Chin saw how easy he fought between the four guys. Steve was fast, too fast for the four men. Chin was surprised and impressed with Steve fighting skills. He moved quick and his hits were hard. Chin concluded that he himself is nowhere near Steve NAVY SEAL fight skills, even though he prides himself of being a great hand-to -hand fighter himself.

Four HPD guys busted into the bathroom. They saw the commander stand in the middle of the room and four native guys, two knocked out and the other two on the floor whining in pain.

"Hey, book them for tempted murder." Steve order to the policemen, they walked out. The men were confused and turned to Chin, who shrugged at them. He gave them the victim for statement.

HPD booked the guys and took the statement of the victim, who was named Mana Sapolu. And he was on his way.

Steve and Chin were at the food court of the stadium, which was still having a lot of people. They met Danni, Grace, Jerry and Kono at one of the table by the window. They walk over there.

"Hey," Kono greeted them. "How did it go?"

"Good, HPD got the guys and we avoided panic." Chin replied. He and Steve took a seat. Chin sat by Kono, and Steve sat next to Jerry. He was across from Grace, who was eating nachos.

"So, Danni I don't know you have a daughter." Steve said caught the gang's attention.

"Of course, I didn't." Danni relied. She was taking some of Grace's nachos. "It never came up."

"It never came up?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, what? You want me tell you if I have a daughter. 'Hi, I'm Danni Williams, btw I have a daughter'?" The rest laughed that Danni's impression, Steve and Danni join in.

Danni lean back and looked at her teammates. She smiled, because even though Steve was a bit aggressive for her taste, she was sure these will the longest partnership she will ever have. The other teammates were not so bad either. Chin has experiences with police procedure and Kono is excited and more willing to do the job...maybe too willing and Jerry has incredible computer skill, but he also call himself a theorist of government Conspiracy. Everyone in her team has their differences, but work very well together. She turned to her daughter, who was busy pick onions off her chip, and smiled. She might find her home.

 _Ring Ring Ring._

Steve opened his sleepy eyes. Still lying down, he was looking for the ringing sound in his bedroom. Steve was sleeping in the master bedroom of his family house. For two weeks now, he has been living in his family home after he was able to clean and restore the house from his father's murder.

Steve found the ringing sound, which was his android cell phone. It was ringing and buzzing on the nightstand adjacent to the king bed. With deep sigh, he reached out and picks it up.

"Hello?" He said with a sleepy voice. He looked at the clock; it was seven-thirty in the morning.

"Hey. brah." Chin said on the other line.

"Chin? What's up? Its Sunday." Steve said. He got up off the bed and went to the master bathroom.

"Yeah, sorry brah but we have an emergency." Chin relied with a serious. "Mana Sapulo is dead."

"Who?"

"The man that we saved yesterday. He was found dead in his car. The ME confirmed that TOD was around midnight and 2pm."

"What?! So the man at the game finished the job?" Steve asked.

"No. HPD had them in jail and they were there the whole time. It turns out the men were in a triad gang, and Mana was the coming leader for the Samon gang."

"Okay, where are you?"

"I am at the scene with the ME and CSU."

"I will meet you at HQ. Call Kono and Jerry. I can call Danni." Steve said. He already had his cargo pants on and went to the closet and found a shirt and put it on. While putting on his tan combats boots, he dialed Danni's cell phone.

"Hello?" Danni answer on the third ring.

"Hey Danni, can you meet me at HQ?" Steve asked.

"Um… why? It's Sunday." Danni said.

"The man we saved is dead, and we want to investigate."

"You mean, _you_ want to investigate."

"Me, we. it's the same thing."

"Well" Danni paused. "I have Grace today. I can't leave her alone."

Steve nodded. He just remember Danni's daughter just can in to living with his partner.

"I think I have a solution." Steve relied.

"A solution?"

"Yeah, I will meet you at Kamekona's shop. I have just the babysitter."

"Okay see you in 30 minutes." then Danni hanged up.

Kamakona's shop is a small shave ice and shrimp shop located at the Waikiki beach. It has ocean blue and white colors. There was a fair amount of people in the shop when Steve pulls over the bleach parking lot. He walked in the shop and found Danni and Grace sitting at a table. Both Grace and Danni had sundress on. Danni waved Steve over to table. He walked to her and her daughter.

"Hey, Grace." Steve said to the young girl, who was eating her breakfast. He sat across from Danni.

"Who is this babysitter?" Danni asked.

"Here he comes now." Steve nodded to Kamekona, the 300 pound bald man. He had a bright yellow extra-large t-shirt.

"Hey, here are my two favorite haloes." Kamekona greeted them.

"Him?" Danni lean forward towards Steve and lowered her voice. "You want a criminal informant to babysit my daughter?"

"Shoots, man that hurts. I'm great with Kiekies." He looked down at Grace and smiled. Grace looked up and smiled back.

Kamekona grabbed a chair and sat down facing Grace. "Hey little lady, what's your name."

"Grace." She said and smiled at Kamekona.

"Well Grace would you like to make some shaved ice." Grace nodded. "All right." Kamekona and Grace went to the booth where the ice machine and the stuff to make a shaved ice. Grace hop in front of Kamekona as they made their way through the small crowd. Danni was looking at them with concern and Steve noticed.

"Hey, don't worry, he got this." Steve assured her.

"I'm a mother; I always worry about my child." Danni turned to face Steve. "This better be overtime."

They walk outside to their cars, after Danni gave on last kiss to her daughter and she promised to call. They drove in their own car; Steve was leading while Danni was following him. In minutes, they parked on their spotted parking. Steve got out and saw Danni also existing from her car. They met halfway from the cars, and locked their cars then enter the Five-0 HQ building. They went through security and to the elevator.

"So what is this about?" Danni asked when they enter the elevator.

"The guy we saved was found died, somewhere else. I don't much yet but I believe it has something to do with four guys."

"Ok, um... Maybe they came out there to finish their job?" Danni concluded.

However Steve shook his head. "They were still in police custody at the time of death."

The elevator opened and they got out. Steve and Danni walked their way to the offices. When Steve opened the glass door, they saw Jerry on the table monitor. Chin was talking on the phone in his office and Kono was busy tying away on her computer in her offices. They all looked up to Steve and Danni walking towards Jerry.

"Jerry, what do you got?" Steve asked as he made his way next to young man.

"Okay, the body was found at Lowaki Park lot. He was found by a man who was going to his car and saw him in the backseat of the car. He quickly called 911 and HPD went on the scene. The ME Max Bergman confirmed that he was died and the TOD. CSU is looking for anything, prints, blood, gun. I looked in the footage of the parking lot, and saw this." Jerry typing on the table monitor keyboard and with an easy hand swipe, camera footage appeared on the big screen.

It showed a car, the victim's car, drive in with two masked men. They parked the car and one of them pull a gun and shoot the victim twice in the head. He then looked around and ran with his partner.

"That's all you found?" Danni asked.

Jerry nodded. "Sadly yes, but I got ballistics and the gun was a Colt M1911A1. It is used in gangs here in Oahu. So I cross referenced with the HPD database and got a lot of hits." he typed on the keyboard again and on the big screen pictures of crime scene and the gun.

"These are all from gangs." Steve stated.

"Yeah,"

"Hey guys" The three turned to see Chin and Kono walking to them. "So I just got off the phone from Max and he sent me the full autopsy of Mana Sapolu. It seems to be just two gunshots to the back of the head."

"So execution style." Steve said.

"Mana Sapolu? That's the victim's name?" Danni asked Chin, who nodded.

"Okay, guys." Kono walked to the table to join the gang. "The victim's name's Mana Sapolu."

"We know that." Danni informed her.

"Um… well he was the leader of the Simon gang here in Hawaii."

"We also know that." Steve said. Kono looked at Danni and Jerry who shook their head at her. "Continue." Steve ordered

"HPD crime unit said that the guys who was brought yesterday are from the rival gang can the Triad. The Simon are responsible for some of the murder of the members of the Triad, most of the deaths were high ranking gang members."

"That why Mana got killed. The Triad wanted to send a message that they don't just sit around." Chin concluded.

"So What? This is a gang war?" Danni asked the group.

Jerry sighed. "You know what they say gang wars. There's only one winner."

"Yeah, and the losers are everyone else." Chin added.

"Not on our watch." Steve said with determination.


	9. Chapter 9

**hey, merry Christmas to all!**

 **this is me giving you a Christmas present for you. AN UPDATE!;)**

 **note:**

 **I know how long it is for my updates, so please bare with me.**

 **what do you think of Danni so far?**

 **let me know, au devoir ;)**

Chapter 9: We Destroy the Virus

On Sunday morning, Jerry Ortega was in his assighed office at the HQ of the Governor's Taskforce Hawaii Five-0. After a month of the job as the computer analyst for the taskforce, Jerry liked his job very much. In his mother's opininon, it was better than sit everyday, all day in the basement doing nothing but on the computer. However after having his son working again brought smiles to her. After the Lowry's case, Steve gave Jerry the analyst job offer for he was impressed with the teachnical skills he had.

The day after the case, Steve drove to Jerry's house to talk to him. He went to the basement and saw Jerry on his couch with his laptop on his lap typing away. Jerry looked up a saw the Commander leaning by the wall with a serious look.

"Commander McGarrett, how can I help?" Jerry greeted.

"How did you know Danni?" The Commander questioned.

"Um… at MIT, she was on a case and she needed my help." Jerry answeredd. His eyes was following Steve as he was walking around the room, looking at the family pictures, cables connected to the flatscreen TV.

Steve turned to face Jerry again. "I have a position for you." Jerry remain slient looking at Steve. "The position as an analyst at Five-0, we will need your seacrhing and hacking skills," Steve looked at the clock above the TV. "You have at lease five seconds to answer. One."

Jerry wided his eyes, "two."

"Okay, okay, I will take the job. I'll take it." Jerry said panting.

"Good, see you tomorrow. Eight o'clock sharp." Steve said, then turned and walked out of the basement. In minutes, Jerry was on the couch breathing hard trying to find what the hell happened. The day next, Jerry Ortega was one of the members of Hawaii Five-0. He brought his staff to his office and he has been working for Five-0 for mouth. He was happy to work for Five-0 and for once in his life he was happy work for a govenment taskforce.

Jerry was lookig for a connection between the gangs Samon and the Triads. He was looking thourgh the victim's phone records and the cell phone of the four Triads gang members in HPD custody. He found a untraceble number on the victims. And one of the members' cell phone have a number which was called during the attempted attack of the victim, Mana Sapolu. The call receiver was a payphone, but Jerry pinpoint the location. With that information he walked out of his office and went to the big computer table. He opened the data map and put in the trace call's location which was the International Marketplace in Waikiki.

"Hey, Jerry. What you got?" Steve said as he walked out of his office, who was follow by Danni and Kono. Chin was still in his office on the phone again talking to HPD. They made their way around the big table.

"Okay, so I looked into the phones of the victim and the four in custody in HPD, the vic's had an untraceble number which I am trying to break, the other had a call in the international Market place in Wakiki." Jerry explain.

"Okay," Steve nodded and turned to Kono. "Kono?"

Kono looked at Danni, who nodded at her. "Danni and I looked into Mana Sapolu crimminal records. The guy was stright up gangster, assault, armed robbbery, thief, just to named a few. He was also wanted for a murdered victim but the withness died and the case fell apart."

"So the reason why the Triad want him died and killed him is because he was going into the gambling bussiness… and the Triad has the gambling in the state of hawaii." Danni added.

Steve nodded. "So it was a message, that the samon should back off."

Chin walked out of his office and to his teammates. "Hey, so Seagent Duke from HPD just called me. He told me that a bunch of Samon guys making their way to a store at the International Market in Waikiki with MAC 10 guns."

"Wow, MAC 10. They are not joking." Danni said.

"Yeah," Chin sighed.

"Okay, Jerry find who that number from Sapolu's cell is." Steve ordered toe Jerry, who nodded. He then turned to the four police officers. "Okay, let's go and stop a fight."

"HDP SWAT will be there for backup." Chin informed.

The Five-0 members, minus Jerry, went to the locker rooms and weapons room. They each took a Colt M4 Carbine firearm, with bullet vest. Danni changed out of her sundress to a black jean and a white tank top under her bullet vest. Kono wore a sky blue jean and a black t-shirt under her vest. Since it is Sunday and they are off duty, the members were wearing casual clothes.

At the parking lot, they put their firearms into the Steve's Ford 4X4 Pickup truck and climbed insode the passenger seats. Steve and Danni at the front, while Chin and Kono was sitting at the backseat. Steve drove through the streets with his police siren on to the Marketpalce. In about five minutes, Steve truck, four HPD car and SWAT van was parked across the street. On the other side, there were six black SUV vans parked right in front of a three store convent store. People-shoppers, sellers, and pedestrians-were runnig away and out of the area when they saw the police and the SWAT team. HPD also block a mile radius per Chin's orders.

When the Samon gangs saw HPD, they started shooting at them. Everyone on Steve's side took cover. Everyone waited for the bullets of an automaic MAC 10 to stop and reload. Right them Five-0 and SWAT got their weapons ready and started firing back when the gangs paused to reload. The shootout was about ten minutes before the Samons was trying to leave the place. Five out of six cars escaped. Steve and Chin was runing towards one of the getaway cars, shooting at it. Four samon guys was died in the shootout.

When the SUV turned, Chin saw a person he knew. "Sid?" Chin said shocked. He met Sid's eyes and Sid was glaring at him. Chin stopped lowering his weapon, which made the van drove away in full speed, leaving Chin on the middle of the road.

Steve and Chin got back to the crime scene. There were EMTs and ME on scene picking up bodies and injured people. Steve over to Danni who was on the phone.

"Oh… you're making ice cones huh?" Danni on the phone to Grace on Steve's guess. "Well I miss you and I will call you later, okay? Hwah!" Danni hung up.

"Hey, that Grace?" Steve asked

Danni nodded. "She making ice cones, while I'm here in a gunfight."

"Sorry about that." Steve smiled and Danni sighed.

Kono jogged to the two. "Hey, so four men was shot to the chest, all died. And six triad gang members are died, by the samon."

"So, this is really a gang war." Danni said sadly. "Gang wars don't really end. One person kills, the other gets revenge, then that person get revenge. And so on, and so on. This could go on forever." Danni lean back on Steve's truck.

"Then we got to find a problem." Steve replied. He looked around, frowning. "Hey, where's Chin?"

Danni and Kono also looking around trying to find the answer, but couldn't find him.

Chin was sitting in a chair in the lobby at Hillton Hotel. His head was down trying to figure out the reason why a member of his family will be in a gang. Sid was five years older than Chin and he had a wife and a 5 month old boy. He was also a cop and one of the people who believed IA's invescation against Chin. Chin looked up and saw Sid making his way to the evelavator. Sid notices Chin and glared at him. Chin got up and walk ouside, Sid followed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sid demanded.

"Why are at the shootout? With the samons gang?" Chin asked calmly.

"None of you business."

"Listen to me, you need to come with me right now and talk to my people." Chin asked.

"Your people?" Sid laughed, "you mean the drug dealers, you ripped off when you were a cop?"

"I am still a cop."

Sid narrowed his eyes and looked a step closer towards Chin. "Stay away from me."

Chin answer by taking Sid's arm and twisted it behind his back, "I was trying to do somethings different but I guess I was wrong." then dragged him to his car.

"Hey! Come on!" Steve, Kono, Jerry and Danni walked out of their offices to see what was going on. They saw Chin dragging a large man towards the couch and push him into sitting down.

"Um… Chin? Who's this?" Danni asked.

Sid looked up a saw another person he recongnized. "Kono? Oh… you're working with this traitor are you?"

"What going on?" Steve asked Chin.

"This is Sid, he was at the shootout. And he is part of the Samon gang."

"How do you know him?" Danni asked.

"He's our consin." Chin and Kono said.

"And I'm also a cop!" Sid added.

Sid was sent to the basement. He was seated at the chair bolted to the middle of the room. Chin was leaning at the wall behind him and Steve was in front of him staring at him.

"I told you, I'm a cop. Undercover." Sid said.

"Chin said you quit the HPD." Steve informed him.

Sid sighed. "That would have been the easy way out. Before I took this assginment I had the whole department on my neck, just because I share blood with this theif." Chin rolled his eyes.

The door buzzed opened and Danni came in with the key to the two handcuffs at Sid's hands.

"He's clear. He's working with the Gang unit. HPD had him in the Samon gang for 11 mouths. I just spoked to his handler."

"That's right. The department said that I quit to set up my cover. I was trying to get enough evidence to get on them on federal warrants and indentify the majors players in the gang." Sid explain.

"What can you tell us about the gang war?" Steve asked.

Sid looked at Steve and Danni and glared at Chin. "I am not saying anything in front of this dirty cop."

Chin stood up and slowly walked towards Sid, "You want to believe I took money from drug raids, that's fine. However you are going to tell us what you know!" Steve stood in the middle of the two, stopping Chin, who huffed and walk out of the room.

"Okay, so… tell us." Danni said caughting their attention.

"Mana Sapolu was not just the leader, he was a high ranking Lieutetant in the Samon. I personally never met the guy, but the Samon are planning on taking out the Triads' Gambling business."

"Why? Why are the Samon interested on the gambling business?" Danni asked.

Sid shurged, "I don't know. Look, I have been working my way up. They are starting to trust me. For the past six months, I was muscle for their call girl operations. And finally starting to get in some of their sercurity work."

"Okay, the Samon and Triads gang are in a gang war." Danni said.

Sid nodded, "From what I've been able to put together, this beef with Triads was instigated by the Samons."

"We know that." Steve said.

"Well… from what I been hearing, it's going to get worse, than better." Sid informed.

"We're in the business of making things better, so why don't you tell us where to start." Steve replied.

Sid sighed. "There's a repair shop over on Lagoon, Samons has been working a lot of deliveries lately."

"What deliveries?" Danni asked.

"I don't know." Sid shook his head. "But if you're looking for answers, look there."

Chin walked out of the elevator to his office, but he was stopped by his consin Kono. She was standing at the doorway to Chin's office.

"You saw Sid at the shootout?" Kono asked.

"Yeah," Chin sighed; he lean back to the glass wall. "He was driving away in one of the Samon cars."

"You let him go?"

"I was on foot, Kono." Chin sighed again and went past Kono in to his office. He close his glass door, indicating that no one should bother him. Kono looked at the office from the outside, then turned to wlak towards the grand table, where Jerry was typing on it.

"Hey, Kono." Jerry greeted while his eyes was on the screen.

"Find anything?"

"Yes, I think." Jerry answered. "I found the number on Sapulo' cell, it was called recently, like two days after his death. I thought the number might called again, so I created a program that will traced the number on the line poles and I got a hit. Even though I can't trace the number, i know it is a New Jersy phone number. And a while ago, it call the Samon underboss. I just need a few to found out what they were saying."

"Huh, okay I'll leave to it," Kono replied. "I'm going to Kamekona's to bring lunch."

Jerry absently nodded, while Kono walk out of the office.

Steve and Danni went to check their lead they got from Chin's older cousin Sid. Steve drove Danni's camaro with her sitting at shotgun. They went to the Lagoon repair shop. Steve parked the car at the front and got out with Danni. They walked to the shop, which was now closed and locked with a padlock. The shop was old and unpainted with a tainted white garage door. There was a busted car on the left side of the shop.

"This looks more like a storage garage, then a repair shop to me." Danni stated. She was leaning on the front of the car.

"Well what do you expect from a gangbanger shop." Steve replied. He was looking around and found an metal stick, then he putt the edge of the stick in the gap beteewn the lock and the door's handle, and with force broke the lock in half. And he opened the garage door. The inside was worst. There was all kinds of things inside, from metal things to pizza boxes.

"More like a storage." Danni murmured. She walked towards the pizza boxes checking it out. There was a lot of pizza boxes, at lease two dozens of it. "Hey, I was thinking, maybe Chin should sit this one out,"

"Why?" Steve asked as he looked throught a pail of folders.

"Well… this is case is sensitive to him. With the hatred from his cousin and all."

"Danni, Chin almost lost his badge, which means he lost his family. He knows that his family hates of what he was accused of, but he still goes to work like nothing happened. He is fine, whether it is sensitive or not." Steve wlaked around to look at the shelves with some antique things on it.

"Your parents didn't held you when you were young, right?" Danni turned to looked at Steve.

"What?" Steve chuclked, "I was held, I have photos to proof it."

"Photoshop."

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"No," Danni waved him off. "Huh, lots of pizza boxes."

"Yeah." Steve said absently.

"With no pizza," Danni said when she opened one of the boxes.

"What do you mean?" Steve walked closer to his partner.

"I mean, what do they pack in these boxes? I mean, look at this, there is no greese stains, on cheese, No crust or even an outline of the pizza, just pizza boxes." Danni explained.

Steve turned around and went to the box on the wall where it stores chemical supplies.

"What are you doing?" Danni asked as he took a bottle and pour it out on the floor and took a smaller on and pour half into the empty bottle.

"I am going to spray iodine, when iodine mixes with metal, it forms binary salts." Steve said, as he keeps shaking the bottle. "Bring one of the boxes here."

Danni walked over with one of the pizza boxes, then set it on the table. She watched when Steve sprayed the bottle of iodine onto the box. As he was spraying, the box displayed a MAC 10 automatic gun in purple.

"Huh,"

"Yeah." Steve sighed. Danni closed the box to see the logo of a pizza place called crusty's.

"Crusty's pizza. I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Come on, I could use a good slice. Let's go." Danni picked up the box and walk out of the garage, with Steve following right behind her.

Steve was driving to their following lead, Crusty's pizza. Danni had the meun on her phone looking at what they got.

"You know, this place isn't so bad. It says they fly from out of state." Danni chuckled. "That's great, it's a shame we are going to put them out of business."

"Yeah, you know you should try Iolani's in Waikik." Steve stated.

"I guess they sell guns with their pizza."

"No, but they do the best ham and pineapple on the island."

"Whoa, oh no." Danni shook her head. "Let me explain something to you. Pizza is mozz, sauce and dough, that's it. If you want to put some meat on it, that's fine, but ham? out, pineapple? out."

"What you have against ham and pinapple?" Steve asked as he turned and look calmly at Danni.

"Well… at side from my daughter is allegic to pineapple, everything." Danni replied and Steve nodded.

"Why did come to Hawaii then?" Steve asked.

Danni sighed. "I told you for vacation but now I can't go back becaus I have a job?"

"Ok… why are you on vacation?" Steve asked as he made a right turned to the hallway.

"What's with the questions?" Danni smiled.

"You're a mystery, that's all"

Danni langhed, "Oh, I'm the mystery. Please I'm an open book, unlike you."

"Me?." Steve smiled. "I'm a simple guy."

"No, you're not simple. There is nothing simple about you." Danni said as they pull over to the parking lot of Crusty's Pizza.

Steve got out of the driver's seat and Danni also got out. His elbows rested on the top of the car. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Danni rolled her eyes and walked to the entrance of the pizza place, with Steve close behind her holding the pizza box.

The store was empty with only one person behind the counter of displays of kinds of pizzas. The man was sitting down watching a boxing game on the Tv at the high corner. He turn to look at the door when the bell ring as Danni and Steve walked in. He saw the badge around the female and the one on the belt of the male. He straightened up as they made their way towards him.

"Pie or slice, officers?" the man asked.

"You the owner of this place?" Danni asked, she had her hands on the conuter.

"Yeah," the man turned to the TV.

"What want ask you a couple of questions, you mind turining that off?" Steve asked.

The man shook his head, "I have money on this game."

"Ok, I got it." Danni took the remote of the counter and turned the Tv off. The man turned his head and glared at Danni.

"You don't know where you are, do you?" the man asked her.

"Well…" she took one slice of a pineapple and ham pizza and wave at the man. "Not in New York, that's for sure. Your accent, let's say West Orange, New Jersey."

"Bingo." the man nodded his head. "You too?"  
Danni looked down and shook her head, "New York."

"You're far from home." the man stated and Danni nodded.

"You have been making deliveries to Kamomi Auto Shop?" Danni asked.

The man frowned, then nodded. "Yeah, I make a lotta deliveries to lotta places."

"Bet you do." Steve said. He put the box onto the counter, then openned it. The man looked the purple gun online on the box and huffed nevously.

"Um… sorry officers, I just deliver to pizza. What the people does with it at the end, that's their business." The man took the Tv remote and turned on, "now… if you have any questions, talk to my lawyer."

Danni laughed and turned to Steve, who smiled. "Hey, I tried."

"You were very reasonable." Steve said.

Danni sighed and took a step back. "Your turn."

The man frowned at the two as Steve smiled and thanked the female. Before he could blink, Steve took one glass salt container and hit him in the head hard, knocking the man out. Danni was looking around for people who might have seen Steve's action.

"Are you out of your mind?" Danni said.

"Relax, he's not dead." Steve said as he dragged the man off the counter and to ther trunk of the car.

The first thing the felt was the cold and wet. It hit hard, which woke him up gasping for air. He opened his eyes and saw the deep blue, then the sky. He gasped for more air as he was trying to stand on something, but he couldn't. He looked around and saw that he was in the ocean, in a cage. Then he started panicing. He paddling fast, so that he can't sink.

"You know, it's a good thing you can swim, because that would be a problem." the man turned to said the male officer on a the edge of a white boat.

"You must be crazy!" the man screamed at him.

"Little bit." relied the female officer, who was sitting at the seat of the boat holding a sandwich.

Then there was a bang at the cage, which threw him off balance and he dive into the water. He saw a shark swiming towards the cage, and hitting it. Fear enter him as he tried to scream leave his air to the water. He quickly swam to the surface, screaming.

"Hey! There's a shark! A Shark! Let me out!" he screamed, splashing around trying to get to the boat.

"Hey, hey, hey. Untill you answer all of our questions." Steve said over his screaming.

"Let me out! I'll tell you what I know! I'll give you everything." the man screaming, trying hard to get to the boat, which is looking impossible.

Danni went to the edge next to Steve, then she turned her heard and looked at him. "There's something wrong with you." Steve just smlied.

"Okay, okay calm down." Danni said to the suspect. "Why are running guns to the Samons?"

"I got business with them." The man screamed, Danni waited. "The samons are trying to run the Triads out of their gamlbing operations, so that they could take over and patner with people in the northeast."

"People. Who?" Danni asked.

"Salvo, they are patnering with Salvo."

"Salvo, Frank Salvo?" Danni asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's coming in tonight. They're having a party at the Kaiko casino, to see operations. Since that Samon guy got clipped." the man added panting.

"Hold on, who is Frank Salvo?" Steve asked Danni.

Danni sighed and looked at the sky. "Frank Salvo is a mob boss of the Salvo crime in New Jeresy. If he is behind this war, it's about to became very bloodly."

Salvo's man was in custody with HPD. Danni and Steve was back at HQ for brieffing on the New Jersey mob boss, Frank Salvo. Steve and Chin was sitting down facing the huge screen with a passport photo of Frank Salvo. Jerry was across for the two over at the other side of the table computer. Danni and Kono was standing opposite from each other. Either side of the table computer. Jerry and Kono was busy typing on the table computer.

"Frank Salvo is a ruthless mob boss. He is suspect of a dozens kills. He killed his uncle to take over the mob and was boss for 3 years." Kono said to the group.

"His crews do it all. Prositute, loan sharking, protection, drugs- just to name a few." Dann added. "The only thing they don't have is illegal gambling, cause it's mostly Atlantic City get all action."

"Okay, The state of Hawaii just illegalized gambling. Salvo sees that as land of opportuinty; he takes the gambling, does things his way." Chin stated.

"He has a record?" Steve asked.

"No," Jerry answered. "NYPD, Boston PD, and all the cops in New Jeresy try to build a case aganinst him but it always fall apart."

"That's because he is a freakin' ghost. He hide behind the local gangbangers, so when trouble cames, he gets away." Danni explained.

"So, the number from Sapolu was Salvo's cell phone. He has it encyptated, took me a while but I have spy wire on it." Jerry informed the group.

"Okay, so we catch him this time." Steve stated.

"How?" Danni asked.

"The pizza man gave his invitation for the casino to tonite. There's a plus one, and we will need a waitress to get close to Salvo." Steve planned.

"Okay, that could work." Jerry relied. "I could track Salvo's moves."

"I'm telling you, the guy is like a virus. Since the Jeresy mob don't like patner, it's only matter of time they cut out the Samons." Danni warned.

"Then that fuel the gang war." Chin added.

"So we destory the virus." Steve demanded. "We have to be there for the sit down between Salvo and the Samons, underboss."

"Which is Tuinei, the Samons underboss." Jerry added.

"So, we're going to a party." Danni sighed.

In the early evening, around 4pm. Kono decided to take a wave before going to dress with Danni for their operation. She rode the wave to the beach, when she saw her oldest cousin, Sid.

"Sid!" Kono called, runnig over to him. Sid was holding a surf board and sitting down on the sand waxing it. He watched as Kono run with her board under her armpit.

"Hey Kono, howzit?" Sid said.

"Hey, I know what yu did in the basement, it wasn't cool." Kono said.

Sid chuclked. "The man thought I was a gangbanger and he let me go."

"Because you were family, he's a good man. You know that, don't you?"

"I don't know him anymore, Kono." Sid replied. "You see, I worry about you. Those HPD guys, the ones you depend on for back up? You think don't know who our cousin is?"

"He's a good man, Sid." Kono said sadly.

Sid just nodded and looked at the ocean. "If you say so."

At sundown, Steve, Danni, Chin and Jerry was at their offices ready to leave and join Kono at the casino. Sid helped by put Kono on as one of the waitress, serving for the Event. Steve was wear a black fancy suit with a black bow tie and a red pocket hanky on his right chest. His hair nice and combed. Danni was wear a beautiful red dress with a red ribbon tie around her stomach area, the dress reach to her feet, where she wore a strap high heels. Her hair was in low band on the left side. She wore little makeup, showing her beauty.

Chin and Jerry was wearing causal clothing, since their job in the op is not to dress up like Steve and Danni.

At the casino, they were lots of people with fancy dresses and suits, geting out of the cars and entering into grand casino. There were fancy car, classic cars and limos being vaveled. Danni and Steve was the second last people to be dropped off to the casinos. The door man openned the back door of the limo and Steve climbed out of the limo, hold hands with Danni as if she was his wife. Their fancy and rich looks turned heads. The males were looking at Danni and the females were dreaming about Steve handsome looks. Just as they planned in the car, they are getting a lot of attention. With Danni's hands on Steve's inner elbows, they walked gracefully throught the lobby to the grand room casino.

The casino room was huge. The ceiling have an amazing diamond-looking chandelier in the middle brighting the grand room, walls was painted gold and sliver. There was tables of different types of poker games, and gambling machines. Steve and Danni walked around the room.

"Huh, very fancy for a gangbangers." Danni murmured.

Steve eyes went to the balcanos, where stood one armed guard in each balcanos in total of five all around the room. They also saw Kono, who was serving drinks on a cart. She had makeup on and her hair in a high ponytail, with a short robe-like dress showing her legs.

Steve spotted Frank Salvo and his men with the new Samon boss, Tuinei. He watched as they made their way into a room up the stairs. Steve made eye-contact with Kono, he blinked, then Kono followed the two bossses to the room.

"Such serious men," Kono smiled at Salvo, who grinned and check out Kono's long legs. "Drinks?"

"Yeah, volka for me and my new friend here." Frank smiled at Kono. She went back to the drink cart to get the volka. She turn her ear piece.

"Ok, guys I'm online." Kono whisphered.

Jerry and Chin was in a one of the rooms in the hotel. They had set up monitors at the living room. Jerry had the hotel security video footage from the casino to the pool. He also use his spywire to follow Salvo's moves. When Salvo's limo came to stop at the front, Chin warned the three dressed officers. Steve and Danni were ballroom dance, far from the entrance. He pulled Danni close to him, with his hands on her waist, as his ayes followed Salvo and Tuitnei.

Chin had the room, where the bosses are on record. All the Five-0 members was listening in on the conversation.

Kono brought a glass of volka to two men, then walked out. They both sat down into the sofas face each other.

"How do you like it so far?" the Samon gang Tuinei asked.

Salvo nodded. "Good! Great! You have been done youself considering everthing that has been going on."

"What do you mean?" Tuinei frowned.

"The gang war." Salvo said with a hard voice. Steve and Danni made eyes contact, when they were sitting at the poker table. "Look, now that Sapoplu is gone. My friends are concern about this patnership. That you could everthing that Manu said you could."

"We can and we will." Tuinei replied in confidence.

Salvo sighed and lean back into his sofa. "With this gang war, you have a lot attention on you. Attention from the cops. It seems you have an undercover cop in your mist. But don't worry, I got it." Chin frowned. He looked at Jerry, then flipped thourgh the footage looking for his cousin. He found his cousin, surrounded but four men in black. He was overpower and taken down.

"Guys, Sid has been made." Chin said calmly. Kono left her post and went to hall way, looking for Sid. Steve and Danni went out of the grand room of the hotel and to the hallway down to the stairs.

"Where did they take Sid?" Danni asked, following behind Steve.

Jerry found Sid by the pool. Sid was held down by two men. Salvo and Tuinei was in front of him. Tuinei was punching and kicking him. "By the pool, he seem to be in trouble."

"Chin caming in for backup." Chin said. He removed his ear piece and went out to the pool.

Steve and Danni went to the pool. There was two more guys with guns right beside Salvo.

"We can't go in without them shooting at us." Danni wisphered.

Steve stared at the six men, plus Sid who was kneeing by the pool. Steve turned to Danni. "Kiss me."

Danni wided her eye. "What?"

"Come on." Steve put his hands on Danni's waist and pull her to him. He captured her mouth with a tender kiss. He force his tougue into her mouth and hers met his tougue. Then he lifted her up with her legs wrapped around his waist, crossed by her heels. Steve and Danni were making out. As they were doing so, Steve walked toward where Sid and his attackers were.

They turned their attention to the couple, who wildly kissing each other. The female had her back against them, while the male was licking and biting her neck. His hands was on her buttocks with a tiny squeeze. They halfway to the men, giving them a show.

"Get them away from here." Salvo ordered. Two armed men went to them to break them up. Steve saw them and put Danni down, hands up. "Hey, hey we don't any trouble."

As the two men got closer with gunpoint, Steve reach and got one man's wrist, twist it open and took the gun from him, then threw him into the pool. The second one at on high alert, so Danni quickly turned around with a high kick, with her heel landing hard on his nose, into the pool. They took cover when the two other men hold Sid, pull their guys and their boss started shoot at them. Steve took the gun he stolen and shoot back, hit the two and in the chest of Salvo. Only Tuinei left, he looked at Salvo's dead body and aim at Sid.

Sid close his eyes and heard a gunshot, but no pain. He open his eyes and saw Chin with a shotgun. He just stared at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry for the waiting.**

 **Spring semester is a bitch. calculus kicked my ass, but I got a B so, life is good.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **happy reading :)**

Chapter 10: The Death of Coral Prince.

On the North Shore of O'ahu, the sun was shining bright and the waves of the ocean were coming to beach big and fast. It was a perfect day for surfing. Which is the reason why at the Pipeline Ehukai bleach many surfers are there in the water, surfing and making incredible moves for entertainment for the people at the beach. One of the surfer was riding the big, strong wave, then he jumped and flipped his board, landing into the water. There was loud "oh"s and "boos" in the beach crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Corral Prince National Champions Surfing, here in the world famous Pipeline. How about a big hand for all of our competitors?" the crowd started clapping to the host's request. "On the water are some of the finest champions, both past and present. Please make hands Ty Samson, Rex Richardson, and Kono Kalakaua. And of course the king himself, Ian Adams!" The crowd clapped and whooped for the competitors.

Ty Samson found his wave, he paddle using his hands and went towards it. He got up and stand on his board, riding smoothly on the strong driven wave. Ty made a some moves while riding, he jumped and flipped. He made a backflip on the board which impressed the crowd and judges. He rode it to the shore and the crowd clapped for him.

Kono and Ian Adams was sitting on their board watching the show. They clapped when the surfers made an impressive moves.

"You know, I miss this. Being out here with the people who mean the most to me." He smiled at Kono and she smiled back at him. He looked back at the ocean. "This is where I want to be."

"I think your fans couldn't agree more." They looked back to the shore, where people are cheering loud at the surfers.

There was a huge wave coming towards them. Ian grinned and turned to Kono, "I got this."

He paddle with his hands to the wave. Just when the wave was pick him up, he got up and started to ride it. The crowd whoops and encourage him. He liked the feeling, the wave was fast and he felt like flying. He spread his arms and ride the wave like a bird.

"I'm flying!" he screamed past Kono, who was laughing.

He was halfway to the shore. And suddenly Ian was push back flying into the water. The crowds gasped and wondering what happen. When he was still in the water, lifeguards and the coast guard's was on the move to him. Kono was paddling towards him also. They reached him and pull him on the water board and drove to the shore. "Make way, Make way!" the guards yelled as the crowd gather around the lifeguards and unconscious Ian. Kono ran from the water through the crowd and kneeled down on the right side of Ian, helping the lifeguards. The lifeguard's hands was covering Ian's chest and Kono noticed the blood from it. He opened his hands and they saw the gunshot wound there. The lifeguard checked for pulse, but could find any.

The EMTs came on the scene and quickly picked up Ian's body with the help of the lifeguard. The crowd silently watched as they carry Ian into the ambulance. They drove to the King General Hospital, with Kono sitting at the back with Ian and the EMT. They were trying to get Ian's pulse back, but failed everytime.

They reach to the hospital, then rushed Ian to the emergency room.

"What do we got?" the doctor said, rushing towards the four people.

"Ian Adams, GSW to the chest. No signs of consciousness, and no pulse." one of the EMT answered. They put him on the bed. Kono was trying to get to the room, but was blocked by a nurse.

"I'm sorry. But you can't going there." the nurse to Kono, then walked back in. Kono watched through the window as the doctor was trying to save Ian. She was shocking his heart, tried three times, Ian didn't respond. When the doctor stop and call the time of death, Kono knew he was died. "'I'm sorry for your loss." the nurse returned.

Kono walked into the room, where Ian's body was on the bed. She looked at his body with a bullet in his chest. She remembered his last smiled and when he spread his arms like he was flying. Who would want to kill him. Ian Adam was the kindest person on earth, he helped people in need, takes care of everyone. Everybody in his surfing company loved him. He was a focused and determined man. Kono remembered how Ian took her under his wing. In the hospital emergency room, Kono was sobbing. Her head was next to the body of Ian Adams, down and crying. She raised her head to look at the person who had his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, kid." Chin said when Kono looked up to him. "We have to go."

Kono got up sniffing. Chin pulled her into a hug and with his arms over her shoulder guiding her out of the room. Kono resume sobbing when the EMs took Ian Adams in a body bag. Chin walked her out the hospital to his 1965 mustang, and dorve her home.

When he pulled in her driveway, Kono quietly thanked him and got out. Chin silently watched as sho open her open and went inside, then pulled out of the driveway and drove to the Five HQ. Feeling nothing but sad, and hurt, Kono sat down to watch her competition videos, where Ian was in it. Smiled and playing with her and her surfing buddies. While watching the video looking at Ian Adam smiling and alive, she broke down into tears again, to the point she fell asleep.

In the morning, Kono went back to her job the Five-0 HQ. She wore all black to feel her mood, she had black skinny leather pants and a black sleeveless blouse with a black wedge heel ankle boots. After her saddened day off, she was ready to move forward. She and some friends from Ian's company went to the morgue to see the body. So many friends, family and employees was weeping for the death of the Coral prince himself. Kono walked out of the elevator to her office. She open the main door and walked to her office, nodding at Chin's concern face. She walked into her office, and sat at her desk.

For three hours, she was busy with writing reports for their other previous cases. Danni was the one who do the final reports to the D.A office, however everyone is suppose to write their versions. So Kono was writing a three page reports about the kidnapping of Lily on the case that happened last week. She wrote about how she decided to bring the little girl to the Snowcone shop owned by Kamekona, for some snow cones and she was distracted by a man and Lily was taken under her nose. Kono was busy answering specific questions about the situation form the D.A, so she didn't noticed Danni knocking and opening her door.

"Hey," Kono looked up for her computer and saw Danni, "are you okay?"

Kono looked down and nodded. "I'm fine."

Danni stood there feeling uncomfortable. "Good, um… we have a case. So… meets us at the table monitor." With that Danni quickly walked out of the office. Kono slowly got up and walked to the table computer. When she saw pictures of yesterday's events, she slowed even more then came to a stop. There were pictures of Ian Adams, some from the bleach of him surfing just before he was down in the water and his body from the morgue. There was also a report of autopsy of Ian Adam.

"Um… Guys? What's going on?" Kono asked. The team turn to her and stop their work to look at her. Jerry stop typing to look at her with pity. Danni stopped read the folder she had in her hands to looked at Kono, Steve and Chin straightened up to look at her.

"Hey, Cuz." Chin walked to her. "Maybe you should sit this one out."

"No, no. Is this about about Ian Adams's murder?" Kono asked the team. They nodded. "Then I want in. I want to find the son of a bitch that killed him." Kono walked past Chin and over to the table next to the Jerry, who looked at Steve. Steve stared at Kono, then nodded to Jerry to start over.

"All right." Jerry clear his throat. "So, this is Ian Adams. He is a millionaire tycoon, who own the surfing corporation Corall Prince. He is worth about $12 million with his business."

"Is there a reason anyone who wants to shoot Ian Adams." Danni asked, looked at the folder.

"No!" Dannii looked up at Kono's outburst "Ian was a good man."

"Yeah," Chin agreed. "I mean, he was an environmentalist. He has make most organization cleaning beaches and the ocean. There are some shelters build in his name. He was a very down to earth."

"So why was he shot?" Danni asked. She looked at Jerry and asked. "Is there footage of the shooter?"

Jerry shook his head. "All the cameras was pointing at the waters, at the surfers. Most footage here is about Ian and the others surfing."

"His last surf." Kono said sadly. Jerry nodded.

"Ok, do have the surf reports yesterday." Steve asked.

Dani frowned and looked at Steve. "What?"

"Just wait." Steve warned. Jerry was typing on the table computer. On the huge wall monitor, he brought up yesterday's wind reports of the ocean.

"Huh… " Steve said, staring at the screen. "Its five to eight, west. Light trades. That would put the peck about 50 yards out. Right?" Chin and Kono nodded, "moving target, hits center mass. That is no amatuer shot."

"You think he was targeted?" Kono asked.

"I think this was a pro shot."

"Pro shot?" Danni asked

"Yeah," Steve turned to Dani. " an assassin."

Kono started breathing hard. "Ian was killed by an assassin?"

Steve and Danni looked at Kono with concern. Steve nodded.

"So what do we do?" Jerry asked the group.

"Jerry, find the region the shot might come from. Kono," Steve turned to her. "Do you think you can do this?" When Kono nodded with determination, he ordered. "You and Danni will interview some witnesses here, find out if some people saw the shooter. Chin and I will be going to the CSU to see if we found something."

Chin and Steve walked out of the HQ to the CSU's office. They took Steve's truck. While Danni, Kono and Jerry were in the office.

The three watched Steve and Chin walked out of the office. Danni turned to Kono. "hey, I know you're hurting, you don't have to do this."

Kono took a deep breathe. "No, I want to do this for Ian."

"You might not like what you find." Jerry added. He took the tablet and nodded to the two ladies then walked to his office.

"Hey, you can't blame yourself." Danni said, she had her hands on Kono's shoulders.

Kono nodded, "I just feel helpless out there."

"I know, Cops are supposed to come in and save the day. But there is so much we can actually do." Danni sighed.

Kono turned to meet Danni's eyes. "Did you ever have a teacher that turned you around? Made you look at everything in the whole new way?"

"Um.. yeah. Mrs. Stojak, my sixth grade history teacher. She corrected me when I thought the cold war was fought in Alaska."

Kono smiled. "Well, Ian was like Mrs. Stojak. Surfing was more a sports to him, he wanted to share the surfing experience with everyone. Surfing was earth,sun and the heart. And I want to find the person who will kill him for that."

"Okay, so we will bring the witnesses to my office room, and interview them one by one." Danni ordered. Jerry went to his office to work, and Kono was greeting the first witness. Danni walked into her office, she went to shake hands with the withiness. "Hello, I'm Detective Williams and this is Officer Kalakaua. I hope you don't mind sparing your time."

The witness, who was a petite woman with brunette hair, shook her head. She had a sundress on and a flower to her head.

Kono sat next to her in the couch by the window and Dani sat in one of the desk chairs facing the witness. "May I asked your name?" Danni asked.

"Linda Leano." the witness answered while sniffing.

"How did you know Ian Adams?"

Linda wiped her tears. "I was Ian's Personal Assistant. He use to travel around the world, then decided to come back here. He hired me six months ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, before he came here, Ian went to South Africa to help people there. When he came back all he wants to do is be on his board." Linda sighed.

"Can you think of anyone who will want to hurt him."

"No, everyone loves Ian."

The next witness was Ian's business partner Ethan Bass. He walked in the office in his tan pants and an hawaiian shirt. Kono greeted him with a handshake. He smile at her and she return the smile.

Noticing the two actions Danni asked. "Do you know each other?"

Ethan turn to the detective and nodded. "I was Kono sponsor before she broke her knee."

"'It was a long time ago." Kono said. Danni nodded at them, then directed Ethan and the Officer to her office.

"Mr. Bass, Ian Adams was your business partners for how long?" Danni asked as Ethan and Kono took their seat. She lean back on her chair, staring at her suspect.

"Forever." Ethan chuckled. "I was a door bell man at a hotel, Ian just surfs. We worked together to for fill our dreams, work hard. Now I own hotel in the Hawaii and the main land. And Ian became the Kings of surfing." Ethan took a deep breathe.

"Do you know who will hurt Ian?" Kono asked.

"I don't know. But Ian has money and um... land." Danni looked the man sitting across for her table and she wonder if he knows he just give them a motive of killing Ian Adams. "People resented that."

Danni frown on his comment, before she could ask a following question, Ethan got a phone call. "I'm sorry, but I have press conference about...you know the death of Ian." with that Ethan walk out of the office with Kono guiding him. Through the glass wall, Danni could see Kono and Ethan hugged and he patted Kono's back. Danni looked away when Kono turn to see her.

At the Honolulu Crime Service Unit, Steve parked at the parking lot and got out of his truck with Chin following him. They walked to the entrance, there was security who looked at their badges and clear them to go inside. They walk to the front desk. A middle aged native woman looked up from her computer.

"Hello officers, how can I help you?" the woman said with an hawaiian accent.

Steve put his elbows on the counter, "uh… we are here for the CSU evidence collecting unit. We want to see the evidence that was collected yesterday at the North Shore bleach, during the surfing championships."

The woman nodded and started typing. She stopped and shook her head. "I'm sorry. But there's no evidence collecting for that crime scene."

"What? Why not?" Steve frowned.

"Well, the report says that only EMTs and Coast Guard was on the scene. CSU agents was not on the scene." the woman relied.

"But it's a homicide."

"I'm sorry." the woman said.

Steve sighed. He and Chin went back to the truck. "Maybe, the rest have something for us."

"Yeah."

Steve started his truck with Chin riding shotgun. "How could CSU's not be there?"

"It wasn't a crime scene. They brought Ian in to the hospital, thinking he might be saved. Even though it was a gunshot to the chest." Chin explained. And Steve nodding response. Steve's phone rang and he put it on speaker for Chin to listen.

"McGarrett."

"Heys, guys." Jerry said.

"Hi, Jerry What's up brah." Chin answered.

"Ok, so I got something about the shooting. Bulitics came back, it was a bullet for a Fabricated Sniper Rifle, an advanced one." Jerry informed them.

"That confronts this is a pro shot." Chin said.

"A Fabricated Sniper Rifle is hard to have especially an advance weapon like that." Steve said.

"What do you mean?" Chin turned to Steve.

"The weapon only have eight round bullets. And it is an expensive gun to maintain, but it is one of the long ranges, more than 100 yards." Steve informed the two.

"Ok, so the ME Dr Bregman said the bullets is about 30 degrees angle, in which I calculated is with the 100+ yards that leaves bullet's trajectory here. The Pupukea ridgeline above the neighborhood houses." Jerry updated them.

"Ok, that's where we are going." Steve said.

"Um… there are no roads to up there." Jerry warned them.

"We don't need road"

On the unpaved road leading to the hunting grounds of the Pupukea ridgeline, two dirt bikes rode with high speed uphill to the woods. Steve and Chin made their way into the forest. Steve was on a red dirt bike, speeding on the road with Chin closed behind him on a blue one. They went through the woods. As a navy SEAL, Steve was an expert of driving motor cycles, so moving around the unpaved road with sharp corners and bumps on the road was nothing to him. He had complete control of his bike and he was surprised that Chin was able to keep up with him.

They stopped when them reached the high hill outside the forest. There was long grass instead of the trees. Steve parked his bike followed by Chin, then to walk to the edge of the hill. Over the hill, there was a view of ocean and down the hill was an empty beach.

"Amazing view," Chin said looking at the ocean.

"Yeah," Steve relied. Steve took out a digital binocular, then looked out of the water. It measured out the distances from where he was standing to the waters. He move to the left and looked out on the ocean where Ian had been surfing. It was 340.21+ yards apart.

"What do you think?" Chin asked as he looked out to the water.

"Shot took some skill." Steve answered while still took through his binocular.

"You know, guys who grew up hunting boar around here could make that shot." Chin said.

"Okay, also factor in all the qualified military personnel on the island."

"That will countless of suspects. Brah." Chin sighed.

"Ok." Steve sighed. "This shot isn't exactly where the shooter was. How about looking at the area for evidence of where the shooter might have been."

Chin nodded and looked at his right, "I will look this way and you the other way?" Steve nodded in response.

They search on the opposite sites of the hill. Chin was walking out on the right side of the hill. He was looking around and saw a camping ground. He went to it and saw reminds of boar and a gray and red tent. He looked inside the tent. There wasn't anyone there. It was empty. It was just covering so grass. However there was a dent in the grass that shows that someone has sleep in there. Chin went outside and saw three pairs of footprints by the ashes.

He meet with Steve again, who was knee down to look at a body print on the ground.

"Hey," Chin greeted.

Steve turned to Chin and stood up. "Whoever killed Ian Adams definitely care prepare."

"Well, this is a indentations form the shooter's body. There are power burns and scorch marks on the grass from the muzzle flash and i just bagged a seven mill." Steve looked at Chin. "You got anything."

"Yeah, Just a few walks from here. There is a camp site, which tells me that the shooter was about a day early." Chin concluded

"Good." Steve and Chin walked to the campsite.

"So.. there were three people here." Steve said as he looked down on the bootprint. "It looks like someone came to hunt."

"If there's is the case, then Ian's murder was planned before." Chin conclude.

Steve sighed and order Chin to call CSU for crime scene process. Chin ordered the CSU leader to contact Jerry if they have anything for Five-O. Then Chin ran to catch up to Steve as he walked to his truck.

"You know. This whole area is a hunting ground." Chin said, as they climbed into the truck. "It's crawling with wild boar, and by the looks of the camping, someone was hunting and killing their dinner."

"Yeah, and?" Steve asked.

Chin smiled at Steve's disinterest. "I'm saying that hunting ground is Kapu's area."

That got Steve's attention. He quickly parked at the HQ's parking lot, and looked at Chin. "Kapu?" Chin nodded in response.

They walk into their office, found Jerry and Danni at the table. Jerry was busy typing on the table monitor and Danni leaning by the shoulder and looking up the big monitor. They looked towards the door when Chin closed it.

"Hey, guys." Jerry greeted.

"Hey, you found anything?" Steve asked and took his place next to Danni looked at what she was reading.

"Uh, yeah...Ian's finances. He does a big heart. Most of his personal finances are to charity events and organizations. His company's accounts are different story." Danni tap on the monitor. "Two weeks a ago, Ian was also in a final transaction for a high value land. And I say also because he was died before the he could be the official owner."

Steve nodded as he stare at the monitor display of Ian Adams's bank statements. "Huh… it says that the next in line for the land is Ben Bass. Who is he?"

"A suspect that Kono is going there to talk to." Danni answer. "But I have doubts."

"Doubts?" Chin asked.

"Me too, because Ben Bass is a cool guy." the three officers turned to looked at Jerry. "Let me explain. He is cool, as in down to earth. He was Coral Princes' prince until he quit and started helping people in need."

"So there are less likely this Ben did not kill Ian." Chin conclude.

"Well, first he has no military record to pull the trigger, and the land is now home to some homeless hawaiians which Ben is living and helping. If he killed Ian, then it's for that land."

"But Ben will be next in line to inherit it." Steve finished.

"And I don't think he would kill for homeless people." Danni said.

"Then who will?" Steve asked the team.

"Well, the land is in a high price. Very close to the beach, perfect place for condos or million dollar mansions." Dani rolled her eyes. "Like this island needs anymore of those."

"So Ian was dead he could buy the land." Chin said.

"Okay, but he wasn't going to use it for condos and million dollar houses. The land was for the homeless." Steve inform the rest.

"So, lan was killed for money." Chin sighed. "This is going to hurt Kono."

Jerry was typing on the table monitor, and bought up about twenty mug shots of hawaii men.

"Um… who are these people?" Danni asked, looking at the big screen monitor.

"The members of the kapu." Chin answered. "They are gang, that focus on protect the hawaiian way."

"Hawaiian way?" Danni laughed, "What do they do? Give speeding ticket for surfing too fast."

"These people don't messy around. They can be dangerous." Steve warned.

Jerry frowned, " but um… the kapu has been working for Coral prince for long time, ever since they stopped do, illegal things."

"Jerry, narrow the search down for those who have criminal record and somehow have ties to Ian." Chin ordered. Jerry started typing, making the three wait for the result. In minutes, two men came on to the screen.

"Levi Parker and Diego Stone." Jerry said, reading from the screen. "Multiple weapons charges, felony B&E. looks they just graduated from Halawa Correctional on assault charge. And during the trial the prosecution's key witness- Ian Adams."

"Okay Jerry, you have an address?" Steve asked.

Jerry nodded. "I do, I am sending it to your GPS."

"Chin, find more about the land." Chin nodded and walked to his office, then Steve turned to Danni. "Let's go."

In about fifteen minutes with Steve driving Danni's car, they arrived at their suspect's residence. Levi Parker was fix a car, which was held up to his six four height. He turned to the sound of a car and saw the silver camaro, his eyes widened and shout, "Diego!"

His friend, Diego, run to their Jeep. Levi goes to the driver's seat and rare the car in full speed, pasting the two officers.

"Hey!" Steve shouted. He had his door opened and was about to get out. He went back in and rare the car and chased towards them. The suspects drove about 70 mph on a cliff road, with Steve and Danni close behind them. The road was a dirt road with sharp curves and very close to the cliff, to the point where it is possible to see the bottom.

When Steve turned on one of sharp, Danni looked down the window to see the bottom of the long cliffs. She gasped. "Ok! I got a daughter!"

"What?" Steve frowned with his eyes on the road, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're going too fast!" she said, hold the handle above the door tightly.

"Trust me. I know those roads"

"This is not a road! A road has asphalt and two lanes. This is dirt on a trail!" Danni gasps. "It's a long way down!"

"You're scare?" Steve turned to look at Danni, who was holding the handle on her dear life.

Danni sighed in response, "No, I'm rationally concern."

Steve step on the acceleration, speeding more. He was at the tail of the Jeep, which Levi was driving. Levi looked at the rare view to see the camaro closing in on them fast. As an attempt, he sharply curved on the road, confusing his tail. However, the camaro speed towards them in full speed pasting them.

Danni whimpered when Steve took a sharp one-eighty degrees towards their suspect. That action made Levi to hit the breaks and they both put their hands up, seeing Steve with a gun towards them.

"Hands up! And get out of the car!" Steve yelled at them. He walk slowly to their car, as Danni got out of the car, trying very hard not to puke. Steve had the men out of the Jeep and lie on the dirt floor on their belly with arms spread out. Danni went to them and handed her handcuff to Steve, as he cuffs the two suspects.

"Brah, we never do nothing." Levi said as he was seated down on the ground.

"No?" Danni asked, leaning on the front of the car. "Why did you run?"

"Oh, forget it. You cops, you can't anything. We're not scared of you." Diego said with confidence.

"Now, how do you think that makes me feel? Here I am, an officer of the law and you two are giving me crap. This hurts my feelings." Danni sighed.

"We can do something to you, if you don't start talking. We have permission from Kawika, someone you are scared of."

"What?" Danni turned to Steve, who smiled at her. "When did you…? Oh forget it." She turns to Levi and Diego. "Who did you take to the Kapu hunting ground?"

"I know nothing." Diego continued to resist. Steve nodded and took a step towards Levi, then without warning he kicked Levi hard in his middle, making him vomit his lunch. Diego look fearfully at him and Danni look horrified.

"Kawika give permission. So answer the question or your friends gets it." Steve said with an intimidating face.

Diego turn his head to Danni and said. "Randall."

"Randall? Randall who. Last name?" Danni asked.

"I don't know. But he is in security with the guy Ethan Bass." Diego said and turn to look at scary Steve. "It's all I know, I swear."

Steve smirk and nodded.

At the honolulu international airport, the four field members of Five-O Task Force along with HPD surrounded and black Lexus SUV. Chin and Kono were at the back of the car and Steve and Danno at the front, two squad cars were behind, Kono's red Chev armed and ready to move in with Five-O.

"Out of the car." Steve yell with a dominated voice. All units has their guns out waiting. Ethan Bass and his bodyguard, Randall, got out of the car with their hands up.

Danni and Chin went to the trunk of the SUV, opened it and found the rifle inside. "Steve, found the murder weapon." Danni said.

"Ethan Bass, Randall Winston, you both are arrested for the murder of Ian Adams." Steve said. Kono glared at Ethan, who was avoiding her eyes. "Take them away."


	11. Chapter 11

**hello, my readers.**

 **Thank you for reading my story, and don't forget to review. :)**

Chapter 11: The Missing Twins

Hawaii has many countless of tropical waters that have amazing views of underwater wildlife. Swimming alongside a large sea turtle is a man in his scuba diving outfit. He smiled as he made his way past the turtle, giving it a little wave. He was also taking pictures. He swam past the small colorful fish, after taking an underwater pictures. He continued on deep into the water, admiring the wild plants on the ocean floor. The man over a rock underwater, he push and glide forward in the water. Then he noticed something, some kind of fabric, it was flower and he swam closer for a better look.

As he swam, the fabric flower became more clearer and bigger. The fabric viewed to be a dress. A strapless dress on a lifeless body of a young girl. The man jerked backwards, as his eyes meet the lifeless one of the younger one. She was floating, just above the sea floor. Not looking back, the man swam faster than than possible to his boat and called 911.

"Grace! Be careful!" Detective Danielle Williams yelled as her daughter, Grace Ann Williams, jumped up to from the bungee jump of the playground. She smiled as she watched her daughter playing with a few friends. It is Saturday early afternoon, the second weekend of Grace's arrival. And they decided to make most of it.

It has been a two weeks since, Danni's daughter came to Hawaii to live with her mother. She been to a Catholic Private School, which also have morning and evening daycare for parents with unpredictable schedule, like Danni. Even since Grace came in, Danni have tried very hard to help Grace fit in her new home. Sometimes, there are sleepovers with her new five-year old friends Danni host most of the sleepovers at her house and she had to swallow her pride and deal with the dishonest and judgy moms. Which plays well because Grace is placed in the kindergarden of the Catholic Private School and she has daycare where she spends more time with her friends.

"Danni!" she turned to the call of her and saw her former partner's wife.

"Amy!" Danni smiled as Amy walks towards her with her son. Amy was a beautiful asian-hawaiian woman with a yellowish long hair. "How are you doing?"

"Good, everything is great. Meka told me you transfer to a task force."

Danni sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it's umm…" she thought back to the actions of her violent partner. "Endangering"

Amy smiled at her response. "I think it is what you need."

"Being in danger everyday?" Danni looked at her

Amy nodded. "Yeah, I mean I know HPD wasn't much of a challenge for you."

"Yeah, but HPD was a steady job. Back in New York, I have being into so many high class cases, that are very dangerous. I guess I need something steady, and less dangerous." Danni looked out to her daughter, who was now playing tag with the other kids.

"Meka, always says you are a great cop."

Danni laughed at her. "You and Meka talk about me?"

"He always has praises for you. How you handle the cases and your actions. He may be older by he doesn't have the experience like you do."

"He is very good cop." Danni smiled at her. "So, what brings you here."

"I wanted to go outside, sick of staying home. It's a nice day out,"

"It is," Danni looked up in the blue sky, which had no signs of clouds. "But I miss the snow."

"Really? I thought you came to Hawaii because of the weather."

Danni smiled. "I came, because of I wanted a steady pace. Now that's out the window because of Five-O."

"Is it that bad?" Amy frowned.

Danni sighed. "It's okay, but it will be dangerous. I'm sure of it."

They both became silent, watching the children playing together. Amy turned to look at Danni. "You will do fine. I'm sure of it."

Danni smiled at her. Moments later, her phone rang. "Excuse me." Amy nodded. "Hello?"

"Detective Williams, this is the Governor's office. You are need in the Medical Examiner's office." said a male voice.

Danni frowned. "Why?"

"I am not liberty to say. This is a request from the Governor."

Dani sighed and looked out to Grace, who was running around in the playground. "Yeah, I'll be there." then she hanged up.

"What is it?" Amy asked with concern.

"A case. Maybe." Danni looked down at her phone. "I don't know."

"Hey, how about I watch Grace for you." Amy insisted.

"What? No, I can call the babysitter."

"No, no. you're my friend and I am giving you a favor. Grace, Ben and I will go for Ice cream, maybe going to Mall and go back to my house. I will be your caregiver, and beside Meka will meet your daughter." Amy smiled at her.

Danni looked at Amy, then turn to see her daughter. She sighed and nodded. "Okay, um call me if something happens, no matter what."

Grace ran to her mother, with her white flower print shirt cover with white sand for the playground. "Hi, Danno."

"Hey, Monkey. This is Amy." Danni guided Grace to her friend.

Amy neel down to Grace's height. She smiled brightly at Grace. "Hello, Grace. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. Thank you." Amy smiled at Danni at her daughter's politeness.

"Grace." Danni said, "Amy is going to watch, for a while and I am just a call away."

Grace nodded at her mother. She walked to Amy and her son, who ran to his mother a minute ago. "We'll be fine, Danno."

"I know, you will darling. Be a good girl." Danni hugged her daughter and kissed her cheeks and forehead.

"I love you, Danno" Grace said, as she hugged her mother.

"I love you more." Danni relied.

Grace and Ben played more, when Danni left. Amy was sitting the bench watching and smiling as they play.

Danni drove to the ME office. She parked at the front parking lot, near the main entrance, not even spearing a look at the meter pole in front of her Silver Camaro. She walks into the building, to the elevator. When she heard her name, she stopped the doors from closing. Steve jogged to her in the elevator. He smiled at her, when he stepped in. Danni frowned at him. As the elevator was going down, she studied her partner.

"What?" Steve asked, noticing her staring.

"There's something different about you, today." Danni said. "New hair cut?"

Steve shook his head. "No"

Danni looked down to his pants. "New cargo pants?"

Steve smiled. "Nope". He stepped out of the elevator, when the doors open.

"What was that? Did you just smiled?" Danni said, walking behind him. "You almost appear to be happy."

"What? I can't be happy?" Steve stopped and turned to look at her.

"Well, you know." Danni chuckled, "I'm sure you have your moments. Like when _guns and ammo_ puts out their holiday gift guide, or a Rambo retrospective comes on TV. But when the governor calls you to the ME's office on a saturday no less, I ask you, what could you have that are smiling about?"

Steve looked at her. "You were with Grace."

"Yeah, luckily my friend was there and she got to play with her friends." Dani sighed. "But seriously, why are we here?"

Steve turned to the elevator as the doors opened. The Governor and a few of her bodyguards walked out to the elevator. She made her way to the two officers. "Commander, Detective. Thank you for coming." she walked down the hallway, with Steve, Danni and her bodyguard following her. "An 18-year old girl's body was found in the ocean ground just off Waikiki this morning."

Steve frowned. "It's HPD's Jurisdiction."

The Governor sighed sadly. "Not this time."

They all walked towards a double door at the end of the hallway. As they were walking, they met the sound of a piano playing a ragtime music. Governor Jameson sighed, "That must be Max Bergman. Dr. Bergman is a tactile thinker, playing music is part of his process. People find him weird, however I think he is a genius."

The Governor opened the door and they saw a man in median height on the piano with his eyes closed, while playing it. They waited until he was done, however when he stopped, he got up and looked at his guest and said, "Edematous airways." then walk to his examination room.

Steve frowned in confusion, and Danni murmured, "nice to meet you.". They followed the Doctor to the examination room, to see on the table bed was an 18-year old girl, with blonde hair, which lost its color.

The Governor breathe deep and stepped back, as Steve stood at the right, looking at the face. Danni was further into the room, observing the dead young girl.

"Edematous airways. The victim exhibited pulmonary edema, petechial hemorrhaging and froth in the airways. Cause of death is definitely drowning." Dr. Max Bergman said.

"So, Does that mean we're not dealing with a homicide?" The Governor exhaled sharply.

"No, it doesn't mean we're not dealing with a homicide." Max relied and sighed. "Sorry, that was a double negative. It means, it still could be a homicide." he removed the sheets to reveal the marking of the wrist.

"Ligature marks." Danni said, she looks closely. "She was restrained, before death. And the defensive wounds, means she put out a fight."

"Correct." Dr. Bergman said. "Oh, Detective Williams."

"Hi, Max." Danni responded.

"You two know each other?" Steve asked.

Max turned to Steve. "Yes Commander McGarrett, I met Detective Williams when I was examining you dead father's body."

Steve inhaled sharply. "Excuse me?"

"You know, after he was killed." Max said, oblivious to Steve hard mood.

"Governor Jameson, do you know this girl?" Dann asked, distracting Steve. It worked since he turned to the Governor for an answer.

"Her name is Amanda Reeves. Her father is Michael Reeves, and he is the U.S ambassador to the Philippines." Governor Jameson sighed. "And a very good friend of mine. Which is why promised I will put my best people on it."

Steve and Danni looked at each other. "Okay, um… what are they doing in Hawaii?" Steve asked the Governor, while Danni covered Amanda's corpse with the white sheets.

"They vacation here every year." She took out a picture from her bag and gave it to Steve. "The girls went to a movie last night, and they never showed back."

Danni looked at the corpse and to the Governor. "Girls? As in more than one?"

"Oh! I'm sorry. Amanda has a twin. Robin Reeves and she is also missing." Danni looked at the picture. "The Coast Guards sent out drivers this morning, but, uh… there's no sign of her."

"So Robin Reeves may still be alive." Steve concluded.

"I am hoping, with all my heart that she is. Please find her." Governor looked at the two officers. They nodded in response at her, "I will take you to their house and talk to the parents. And then do everything in your power find her." The Governor was on break of tears as she walked out of the exam room.

Danni sighed and turned to the Doctor, who was standing silently. "Max, please keep us update on anything you find." Max nodded and they walked out the building.

Chin and Kono met them at the front entrance. "Hey brah, we miss the party?" Chin asked the two, as the four watch the Governor and her bodyguard.

"The party just started." Steve responded. "Kono, I want you and Jerry to find anything about the family, the security employee, and anything about the girls, Amanda and Robin Reeves. Tell Jerry to look at any political problems in the Philippines with the ambassador." he looked at Danni and Chin. "we will be going to the ambassador's house to talk the girls' parents." They nodded at their boss and went to work.

Danni drove alone to the ambassador's summer home. On her way there, she used the opportunity to call her friend Amy.

"Hello?" Amy answered after three rings.

"Hey, it's Danni. Just checking in."

"Oh, hi. We are doing great. We are having ice cream right now. How about you, it is a case?"

Danni sighed with her right hand on her forehead, the other on the wheel. "Yeah, we have a case. Um… Grace might need a sleep over. This might be an overnight thing."

"Ok, no problem. Just be careful." Amy answered.

"I will. And thank you." Danni said and hanged up the phone. She followed Steve's blue 4x4 Chevy to a gate of a mission. She parked next to his and got out. She noticed Governor Jameson talking to, what Danni guessed, the parents of the twin victims and a black man in a grey Michael Kors suit. He was talking to the ambassador and the Governor was comforting the mother.

Danni walk to Steve and Chin, who was out of the truck and watch the three. "Who do you he is?" she asked.

"No idea." Chin answered. "He could the head of security."

"I don't think so." Steve responded. "Security wears black suits."

"Huh… there's a dress code for security now?" Danni asked.

Steve turned to look Danni and smiled. "Yes."

Danni rolled her eyes.

"I'll find out." Chin chuckled.

The four, Governor Jameson, the man in a suit and the victim's' parents, broke up and went inside the mansion. They , accept for the man, went to the living room, he went up the up the stairs, Chin followed him.

Steve and Danni went to the living room to meet the parents. They walked in to meet the mother crying and the father with red eyes and watered. The Governor had her arms around the mother and she was crying too.

"Hello, Ambassador Reaves, Mrs. Reaves." Steve greeted them in his calmest voice. They nodded at him. Steve was standing on the right of the parents and Danni was sitting down."I am Lieutenant Commander McGarrett and this is my partner Detective Williams. We are so sorry for your lost."

"Thank you. Please find our other daughter, before she has the same fate as..." the mother broke down into tears.

"We always wanted Amanda and Robin to have a…" the father said with a deep breath. "...normal upbringing, but it hasn't been easy."

Steve nodded. "So they were stationed with you at the Embassy in Manila?"

"Yeah. for the last two years. Um… before that, it was Budapest."

"Keeping the family together has always been...important to us." the mother added, while accepting the glass of water from her maid. "Of course, growing up in foreign countries with a security detail shadowing your every move is not exactly an ideal childhood."

"Did they, by chance, have a detail with them when they went out last night." Danni asked the parents.

The ambassador shook his head. "Well, in the philippines it's one thing, but we've been coming to Hawaii since the girls were little. We didn't think it was necessary."

"They were just going to the movies." the mother was in tears again.

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Governor Jameson said to comfort the mother. "We're going to find Robin and who ever that did this. We are and I promise you that." Steve and Danni looked at each other.

After walking around the second floor of the mansion, Chin finally found who he was looking for. The black man in the grey suit was at the second floor porch, leaning by the wooden fence looking out to the ocean. Chin walked to him and also leaned on the fence.

"That's quite a bit of firepower." Chin said noticing the man choice of weapon on his waist.

"Yeah, it's a Kimber 1911." the man responded. "I prefer something with a little more kick."

Chin nodded. "Not exactly diplomatic security standard issue. Which would make you…"

"Russell Ellison, Security Consultant." Russell responded. "I specialize in VIP, and corporate protection. In light of what happened to Ambassador Reaves, he called me in to bolster his detail."

"So when did you get into town?" Chin asked.

"This morning." Russell turn to Chin with his eyebrows raised. "And if you don't mind. I have a lot of work to do."

Chin watched as Russell went back into the house, leave him alone. "Aloha,"

Chin met with Steve and Danni outside the mansion. They were standing by Danni's car.

"Why do you need to drive my car? Yours is right there." Danni said, pointing to Steve's car.

"I just do. I like driving. especially your car, that should be a compliment." Steve smiled at her.

"Hey guys, what's the plan?" they turned to look at Chin.

"We will meet at the Palace and seen what Kono and Jerry got for us." Danni said and the men nodded. Steve walk to the drive's side of the Camaro. "Um… what about your car?"

Steve reached in his pocket and toss his car keys to Chin. "Follow us, Chin."

Danni sighed and went to the passenger seat. In a shift ride, Steve, Danni and Chin was out of the Ambassador's mansion.

In Danni's car, while Steve was driving and Danni on the front passenger seat, playing with her phone. "You know, it's possible that the kids were targeted because of the ambassadorship." Steve broke the silence.

"What do you mean?" Danni looked at him.

"Think about it. What are the chances two girls getting kidnapped at the movies? Which means they were stalked." Steve explain.

"Ok, I see. But your theory is based on if the girls was actually going to the movies." Danni answered.

"What are you talking about?" Steve look at her, then back on the road.

"Two eighteen girls, free for security. You think they will actually go to the movies?" Danni asked.

"That's want the parents said." Steve answered.

"You never lied to you parents?"

"No, what does this have to do with the girls?"

"I think, the girls didn't go to the movies, but to a party. I mean, "going to the movies" is some kind code for not going to the movies."

"What?" Steve frowned.

"What I'm saying is, it is possible the girls was lying about where they were going. Instead of the movies, they went somewhere else. Like a club or party that may or may not serve alcohol." Danni explain.

"How do you know this stuff?" Steve asked.

"Because my daughter is going to be a teenager and I need to know all the stuff."

"Huh, I feel sorry for Grace now."

"I am saying statistically, most of teenagers kidnapping happens in a club or party. The place where it is full with people, and low in lighting."

"But they are 18."

Danni narrowed her eyes at Steve. "You cannot be this naive."

Steve rolled his eyes, "ok, so the twins lied to go to a club, some guy just kidnapped them? Why?"

"I imagine Amanda was once beautiful, before she ended up in the ME's table." Danni response, looking at her partner.


	12. Chapter 12

**hey, long time.**

 **thank you for patience. I have not given up on my stories.**

 **just life getting in my way.**

 **Chapter 12 is up, enjoy :)**

Chapter 12: Double Banana, Bitch

Steve McGarrett pulled his partner's ,Danni Williams's, 2010 Chevy camaro at the parking lot of the Palace, the local name for where the office base of the Five-O task force. It is call the palace because of the giant statue of the King Kamehameha standing right in the square garden out front. Before, the building was a tourist attraction as are most location in the Island of Oahu. It was a government funding building, which helps share the history of the Kingdom of Hawaii to the public. The Governor Jameson gave it to Commander McGarrett as a base of command. The building has four stories. First story is where most of the history displays and tourists gather around along with a security entrance organized by the Commander himself. Second and third is offices have some D.A officers and other state government officials. Finally the fourth floor is the offices of the recent federal task force, Hawaii Five-O.

As Steve got out of the car followed by Danni, he saw Chin ho Kelly was close behind them, who was getting out of his blue Ford 4x4 truck. It was about 10am on a Saturday morning, the sun was at its fullest with a hot temperature, which is not unusual for the Island of Hawaii. Danni had to put on her sunglass, one where she store in her car at all times. She turn to see Chin making his way to the front door, and closed the passenger door to follow him, trusting the her driver will lock her car.

Steve walked close behind Danni and Chin made it to the elevators. The three stood in silence as the elevator made it way up. He looked to his right and saw Danni on her phone, texting.

"Is that Grace?" Steve asked as he leaned towards her to see what on her phone.

"Yes," Danni puts her phone away, and sighed. " I can't believe she is having fun without me."

"Oh? You two had plans?" Chin asked.

Danni nodded. "I woke her early so that we can have fun together, and go for the bleach."

Chin chuckled. "sorry about that."

"Oh, it's fine. I guess. At least, I don't have endure having to be asked to take a picture every five minutes." Danni rolled her eyes.

Steve smiled at her, " there's another way to look at it."

Danni looked at him, studying him. "What is with you today?"

"What?" Steve's smile widens. " I can't be happy?"

Before she was able to answer the elevator doors opened to their office. With Steve taking the lead, they walk through the glass door entrance, notice Jerry at the computer table, looking at a profile on the big monitor.

"Jerry, you got something for us?" Steve said.

Jerry turn to him and nodded. "Oh, yeah. The ambassador has many threats, both in the past and present. However, according the security council in the philippines, it is more towards the U.S than the ambassador, himself."

"So… is there a chance that the girls' kidnapping are ransom?" Danni asked, staring at the monitor.

"Well, maybe." Jerry typed on the touchscreen keyboard. "Mrs. Reeves, the mother, were the founding partner in Sowersby Financial. She recently sold her stake in the company, earning twenty millions dollars, so I would think so."

"Alright, if that is the case and it is a ransom. Then the kidnappers must be here in the state of hawaii." Chin theoried.

"Yeah, but why kill Amanda if it is just a kidnapping/ransom." Steve answered. "I mean, they basically lose half of the money by not keeping them both live. I believe it has nothing to do with ransom, because no one call the parents. At least, not yet"

"Well, if it's a ransom attempt. It is to show that mean business." Chin added.

"However, HPD has a unit at the house before we came there. No ransom calls, still nothing" Danni answered.

"So we have nothing, no motive, no suspect and no reason why Amanda Reeves is died and her sister missing." Steve said in frustration.

"Maybe, it's by chance." Danni said. Steve, Chin and Jerry turned to look at her. "There is a chance the girls the lied about going to movies and went somewhere else, like a party or club. And got targeted by predators and Amanda got killed for fighting back. That would explain her defensive Max saw on her body and why there are no ransom calls."

"The kidnappers probably don't know who the girl's' father is." Chin added.

"Ok, let's work with that theory for now." Steve ordered, he turns to Jerry. "Keep looking for anything that about the ambassador's threat."

"Aye sir," Jerry saluted and went back to his office. He nodded in greeting towards Kono who was walking towards the table monitor.

"Hey, guys." Kono said. "So the background for all the employees at the ambassador's house is back and they are all clean. There isn't one that camo back suspicious, in fact all of them are locals."

"Great, another dead end." Danni sighed.

"Ok, we may have a lead." Steve got caught off by a ring of his cell phone. He looked at his phone and put it on speaker. "Hello Dr Bergman, how can we help you?"

"Commander McGarrett, I have something that will help with you case." Dr Bergman said.

"Good, good." Steve nodded. "What is it?"

"Perhaps you will come to my office again." With that he hung up. Steve frowned and looked at his team, Kono frowned not believing what she was hearing. Danni shrugged when he looked at her. Chin smiled as if there was an inside joke.

"Um… ok." Danni broke the silence, "I guess we are going back to the M.E office."

"Yeah, you do that and I will call Duke, the sergeant, at the precinct for any missing girls with the same M.O." Chin said. They nodded at him and he turned, then walked to the office.

Steve and Danni may their way to the M.E office for the second time. With Steve drive again, this time faster, making Danni hold the handle above the seat. He parked right in front of the building and they walked into Dr. Bergman's office.

"Ok, what is it you wanted to show us?" Steve said, as they walked into the examination room. The doctor was behind the body of Amanda Reeves, which now has y-shaped stich marks on her upper torso. Danni had to look away from the body. Even ever after years looking at dead bodies, seeing a younger victim always gets her.

"Well, just got back the toxicology report. The victim had a benzodiazepine in her blood before timed of death. You may be more familiar with the name, roofies." He informed they.

"Ok," Danni nodded. "You could have told us over the phone call."

"I don't trust phones." Dr Bergman responded.

Steve frowned at him and Danni just nodded.

"Alright, that proves your theory about the kidnapping is by chance." Steve said to Danni.

"Yeah," Danni turns to the doctor. "Do you a black light?"

Dr. Bergman raise his eyebrows at her. "It is call an ALS wand."

"Ok, can I have your ALS wand?"

"I don't like people touching my equipment."

"Can I just have the wand, please." Steve smiled at the annoyance in Danni voice. The doctor stared at Danni for minute, then turn around and gave the want to get the wand and gave it to Danni. "Thank you." She put gloves on and took the wand towards the young girl's left hand, looking for something. She first moved it upward, the downward and stopped at the wrist. "There it is."

Steve moved closer and looked at the wrist. It is a purple stamp that has the letter Z with a circle around it.

"I will sent this to Kono, so that she can find where this logo." Steve said as he took a picture of the wrist and sent it to Kono.

Danni turned off the ALS wand and gave it back to the owner, who immediately cleaned it with alcohol wipes. She rolled her eyes at his action.

"Zephyr Lounge," Steve said as he worked on the table monitor. "It's a nightclub. Just got the link to remotely access their closed-circuit security feeds."

Dani was standing next to him, looking at the feeds. "Wow. How did you get this?"

"Jerry hacked into their systems before he went home today."

"Ok" Dani nodded. " you know there is something called a warrant. It is nice and legal."

"A warrant will take time and that is something we don't have, Danni. Besides I got this." Steve turned his attention to the large monitor, looking at all the security of the night club, Zephyr Lounge. "These are all the feeds, we just have look for the girls."

Danni sighed looking at the feeds, "Ok, Max said that time of death was yesterday night, roughly 12am to 2am. Give me the feeds, from that time on the front door, roll backwards." Steve started to type on the screen table. "That's really good, impressive. You learn that at SEAL school?"

"No, it's called using the internet" Steve looked at her. "People been doing that since the early 90's, you may have heard of it."

"Oh, I wouldn't know. I was still playing Ms. Pac-Man."

"Yeah? Ever made it to pretzel level."

"Double banana, bitch." Danni smiled at him.

"You're lying." Steve worked on the computer, search through to see the footage of the ambassador girls.

"Stop!" Danni said as she notice two blonde girls with a man, in his late 20s, between them. Steve stopped and enhanced the image. "What does that looks like to you?"

"Like two victims and a creepy guy."

Danni smiled at him again. "Looks like we are going to Zephyr lounge. I'll go change."

"Change?" Steve frown confused, as Danni walked to her office. "Why do you need to change?"

"We are going to a club. We need to fit in, if we go there as cops he will spook and run. We need to fit in" Danni answered in her office. Steve turned away from as she pulled up her blouse over her head, reviving her black lace bra. Steve was trying hard to look through the window at Danni, who was in panties and bra. She came out wearing light brown, sexy dress. It was short and hugged her beautiful figure with her black heels.

Steve turned around to see Danni transformed in blonde sexy woman. "You just happen to have a dress like that in your office?"

"Well no… but today I did." she smiled.

Steve shook his head, "ok, let's go."

"Wait." she called at Steve, who was halfway to the door. "You're not changing?"

He looked down to his cargo pants and white v-neck t-shirt and his gary light jacket. "I think I will blend ok." she shrugged and followed him.

Zephyr Lounge is a local hot spot club. It was big in size with a very line long, even from the waiting line, the loud music can be heard, which most bass and techno great for dancing. Steve and Danni walked to the front gate, passing all the people to the front roll of the line.

"Hello, are you on the list?" the bouncer asked, looking at the clipboard in his hand.

"Yes." Danni said and showed him her badge. "VIP" the bouncer sighed.

"Have you seen this guy?" Steve asked, showing the picture of their lead.

"Yeah, he's inside." the bouncer said. He made way so that two will go in.

In the club was loud music, the famous singer pitbull was on, it was dark with neon lights all over the place. There are people dancing and at the bars drink. Steve and Danni stood there looking the scene before them. With one look at each, they walk to the bar.

"What are you doing?" Danni asked as Steve order them beer.

"You said to fit in so that he doesn't get spooked." Steve answered as he reach for one of the beers, taking a long drinking. "You're right. His radar is going to be up."

"Fine," Danni took her beer and looked to see two woman checking her partner out. "Oh, look at you four o'clock"

Thinking she spotted the lead, steve turned only to see two women smiled and eyeing him. He turn back Danni, who was smiled at him. "Would you focus, please?"

"What? Two women, attractive I might add, are looking at you and nothing? Are you alive?" Danni looked at him, as he rolled his eyes. "Ooh"

"What?" Steve raised his eyebrows.

Danni launched. "Some detective I am. Who is she?"

Steve sighed and walked away from the bar, with Danni behind him. "You're very perceptive."

Danni smiled at him, "thank you"

Steve stopped short and Danni also slammed behind him, but caught herself. She looked to what her partner is looking at and saw their prime lead sitting with a young girl. They watch as the man dropped a pill in the girl's drink. "Ok, time to stop it." They walked to the two.

"Hi." Danni said to the girl. "It is time for you go to the bathroom, you have a little something all over you face." the girls gasped and run to the nearest bathroom.

Danni sat next to their suspect and Steve stood over him, looking imtaiming. The young man swallowed hard and sat up in the couch.

"Hey, who do you think you are?!" the man said glaring at Steve.

"Who do I think I am?" Steve smiled at him and move his jacket a little, giving a good view of his badge. "I think I'm a man who just another guy put something thing in a lady's drink."

The young man got nervous and started to stand up, but Danni had her arms around his neck before he could. "I-I don't know what you are talking about. I didn't put anything in the drink."

"No?" Steve pushed to drink towards him. "Then drink it."

The man's eyes wided and looked up at Steve, who looked like he was about to punch him, then to Danni, who nodded at him to drink the cocktail.

"Hey! Drink that drink, or I'm going bust your teeth and pour it down you throat," Steve threatened him.

"I would drink it." Danni added.

To prove that he wasn't lying, the man took the cocktail glass and heistately drink it, with Steve hold the glass so that he would drink every last drop.

"There you go." Steve cheered, and grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him to his feet, then pushed him forward towards the club's exist. "Let's lover boy."

Danni followed close behind them. "I'm calling Chin and Kono."

Steve nodded at her and put their suspect, who is in handcuffs, at the back seat of the Camaro. The young looked drugged and seem to be in and out of consciousness.

It was a short drive to the palace, where Steve took their first suspect of this case to the basement holding cell, because of the late night.

Meanwhile, Danni climb up the stairs to the fours floor to meet with Chin and Kono, who was around the monitor table, waiting for information.

"Hey, any luck?" Kono asked as, she saw Danni walking towards them. She raised her eyebrows on Danni's outfit.

"Uh… yeah. We caught a suspect. He is with Steve in the basement" Danni answered. "Do you the his file ready for me?"

"Yes." Chin gave her a vanila folder with the HPD logo on it.

"Thank you." Danni walked out of the office, with the folder. She walked towards to elevator, then decided against it and took the stairs.

The basement of the Palace is the least favorite place of Danni. She doesn't like the fact that it is underground and no windows, with gray color seament walks, however with the task at hand, Danni walked to the one of the holding cell where Steve was wait with the suspect. She opened the heavy door and was greeted by Steve, who was standing face the young man holding a air horn. The man was in the metal chair bolted to the floor, handcuffed to the chair, unconscious.

Steve turned to the door and saw Danni, who nodded at him. He walked to the unconscious man and put the airhorn by his ear and blow it. The man jerked awake and Danni winced at the noise.

"Hey!" Steve screamed. "Robin Reeves, Where is she?"

"What?" the young groaned.

"Great, now he's deaf." Danni rolled her eyes.

"Where is she?" Steve repeat. "Where is Robin Reeves?"

"You got a rap sheet. Credit card fraud, corruption of a minor, statutory rape, and now murder." Danni said.

"What? Murder?" the young said." I didn't kill anybody. What are you talking about?"

"We found Amanda Reeves body this morning." Danni explained.

"I didn't kill that girl."

"No?"

"Okay, look." the young man struggled to sit up in the chair. "I did silp those girls a roofie last night." The two cops looked at each other.

"Why those girls?" Danni asked. "Why did you pick them?"

"I just did what I was told. But I swear they were alive when i handed them off to Kang."

Kang? Who's kang?" Steve asked.

"The one who set me up with job. He said he'd give me five grand for every girl I brought him, I agreed, no question asked."

"How do we find Kang?" Danni asked.

"I don't know."

"How do you supply the girls. How does that work?" Steve screamed into his ear.

The man move away from Steve. "He leaves a van parked in one of the lots. I put the girls in the back, take the van to Ala wai, and I park it by the canal. Then the next day, it back in the parking lot with the five grand in the glove box and instructions for the drop-off."

Danni sighed "so… that girl was your next target?"

The man nodded with his head down.

"When is this drop-off happening?" Steve asked.

"I am supposed to get her there by 1:00"

Steve looked at his watch and walked out of the room with Danni closed behind him. They went to the elevator, then to the four floor. The two cousins looked up when Steve bust the door open.

"Okay, we have less than fifteen minutes, the drop-off." Steve said.

"Drop-off?" Chin asked.

"We are going to the sex traffickers headquarters to find the Robin."

"According to our suspect, he has to drop-off a girl by 1:00 at the Al wai, by the canal." Danni explained.

"Chin, call HPD SWAT. Tell them we are doing a raid." Chin nodded and head to the nearest phone.

"Danni, give Kono your dress. She will going undercover as the nw target, then we and SWAT will follow when this Kang comes and collects the van." the ladies went to Danni's office and close the blinds. In two minutes, Kono looking like she is hitting a nightclub, with her hair in a high pony and light makeup.

"Ok, uh… you guys have fun. And good luck." Dann said to them.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked.

"Home to my daughter," Danni asked as she walked out, taking the stairs.

Chin came to Steve. " SWAT is ready."

Steve nodded. And they also walked out of the office.

On sunday morning, right on the dot, 0100. There came a man, who was build in size, walked across from the parking lot to a white van. He looked around to see if there is anyone there, then open the back to see and girl, in a light brown sexy dress with black high heels, lying on the in the van, with eyes close. He smiled and walk to the driver, started the van and drove out of the parking.

With her eyes closed, Kono could feel the van moving. However she didn't move.

"Hang on, kid. We are close behind you." Chin said in the comm.

Steve and Chin was in the blue ford 4x4, drove closely behind the van without being spotted. Steve was driving and Chin was riding shotgun.

"Target is on the move, stay close and hidden." Steve said over to the communitor that connects to SWAT.

"Roger, sir" he got a reply.

They follow the van to large isolated warehouse. The van parked right in front, and its driver climbed out and opened the back. He dragged Kono into standing, who was trying hard to be drugged.

"Oh, what happen to the music?" she asked as, the guy grabbed her by her forearms leading her into the warehouse. One thing that Kono noticed was the awful heavy smell of cigarettes and drugs. The guy lead her through the warehouse, upstairs to a hallway of rooms filled with girls, who looked up to see Kono.

"Try and locate Robin." Chin ordered. "Do you see her?"

To covered her answer, she whined "no", when the guy push into her supposed room, with two men already in it.

Outside the warehouse, HPD SWAT and Five-0 was surrounding every exists, securing them so that nobody escapes, waiting for the green light from the Commander. Steve and Chin packed the 4X4 truck and got their ready for the raid. Men from SWAT came towards ready for instructions.

"Okay, listen up." Steve said to his team. "Close quarters with an unknown number of hostiles. Robin Reeves is not the only girl in there, so watch your crossfire, okay?" some of the men nodded. "We also have a UC in there. Five-nine, local girl, tang dress and black heels. She's one of ours, so look sharp."

They all got ready to break in, with the element of surprise on their side. They walked in uniform, with their military based combat weapon pointing at the door of the warehouse. With the Commander leading and chin close behind him. All of the men got into position, one member put a small C4 bomb at the handle of the door. Steve held his hands and count down buy five, at the last second, he gave the signal. And the door busted open alerting the people inside. guns shot filled the room, from both sides, and the ones with no guns or the girls took cover.

Kono still pretend to be drugged, as she stood between the two men, who have the creepy, predator smiles. Then the loud bust for downstairs caught their attention. The second the men turned towards the door, Kono took the gun in one of the men belt and pointed at them.

"Hands up." Kono order pointing the silver glock 09 at the them. One of the men ignored her and moved towards, which made Kono fire the guns, hitting his chest. The action made the other go towards her with a punch. She docded it, barely and kick him the lower stomach and a roundhouse kick hard in his head.

Chin ran to the stairs looking for his cousin. He entered the room to find Kono holding a gun at the two unconscious men. Kono met his eyes and nodded at him.

"Guys, did you locate Robin Reeves?" Steve asked over the earpiece.

"No, I couldn't find her as I was brought here." Steve sweared at Kono reply.

"Meet in the boss room."

The boss room was a medium size office-looking space with drugs and many ashes of crighetts on the metal table, with a older chinese heritage woman with heavy makeup on her face, holding on a small weiner dog.

She made no move as Steve, Kono and Chin walked into the office.

"Robin Reeves, where is she?" Steve asked. He put a small picture of the girl on the table.

"I never see that girl." the woman said, stroking her weiner's fur.

"Well, seeing as you're not even bothering to look and maybe you remember her as one of the girls that your recruiters targeted and brought her." Chin said, he took one step towards her. "Who did you sell them to?"

"I know nothing!" the older woman screamed at them.

Steve was becoming inpatient and Chin was annoyed. Kono looked at the woman, walked to her and took the dog. The older woman made it harder to take the dog from but she couldn't stop.

"Give us a minutes?" Kono looked at her seniors.

Steve left the room and Chin nodded, "the floor is yours."

Outside, Steve looked to see the red and blue lights surrounding the warehouse. There are many men, who was under the arrest and putting into police cars for processing and jail along with helicopters circling around looking for escapees. In a few minutes, Kono came outside and join him.

"Hey, got something." she said, holding the dog. Chin and Steve turned to her. "She orders the kidnapping of the Reeves sisters, but not for her prostitution ring."

"She tell you where Robin is?" Steve asked.

"She doesn't know. According to her , the Reeve's girls never even passed through here. A private buyer paid $50,000 to abduct them and hand them over."

"A private buyer?" chin asked.

"Yeah, the money was a wire transfer, so we could be able to trace it."

"Once we trace it, we find Robin." Steve added.


End file.
